Distorsion Temporelle
by T-twix
Summary: A la fin de la 4ème Guerre Ninja, Naruto est propulsé par Kyûbi dans une faille spatio-temporelle. Ainsi, il retourne de nombreuses années en arrière, mais malheureusement pour lui, de nombreuses choses ont changé.
1. Fission Temporelle

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui je démarre une nouvelle fiction, et après avoir visité le futur de Naruto, avec _Volonté d'Insoumission_, je parcoure un passé alternatif de Naruto.

Pour le moment, aucun couple n'a été décidé. Vous pouvez apporter vos propositions, du moment qu'elles sont réalisables.

* * *

**Fission Temporelle**

La bataille était à son paroxysme. La Quatrième Ninken Taisen arrivait à sa fin. Les ninjas du monde entier, accompagnés par de nombreux samouraïs, repoussaient tant bien que mal les Bijû, ces monstres à queues ayant été utilisés par Tobi pour qu'il puisse mettre un terme à cette longue guerre qui durait depuis six ans désormais.

De nombreuses batailles avaient eu lieu, accompagnées par un flot ininterrompu de pertes, de larmes, de sang. Mais c'est pourtant ce jour-là que tout se termina. Cette bataille se termina, avec ce duel fatidique qui vint de toucher à sa fin.

Naruto avait grandi, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé, le faisant ressembler un peu plus au Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Sa tenue de Jounin était passablement carbonisée, le laissant seulement vêtu d'un pantalon noir, de sandales de ninja, et de gants noirs sur les mains. Au sol, quelques mètres devant lui, se trouvait le corps de Tobi. Il ne bougeait plus, n'en avait plus la force. C'était fini, enfin.

Mais le jeune homme s'approcha de Tobi. Il était temps de faire tomber le masque. Qui était-il ?! La main du Jinchûriki toucha le masque orange, avant de le faire glisser sur le sol. Le visage de Tobi était en grande partie brûlé, mais tandis que Naruto observait son adversaire, celui-ci recommençait à bouger.

- Adieu, sourit-il.

Naruto comprit son erreur, tandis que son corps commença à se faire aspirer, lentement mais sûrement. Tobi ne devait plus avoir beaucoup de chakra pour réaliser le transfert dimensionnel. Mais tandis que Naruto tenta de s'échapper de la poigne de l'inconnu, celle-ci s'affirma encore plus.

Tout se passa alors très rapidement. Le grognement de Kyûbi, toujours enfermé dans Naruto. Les yeux bleus de Naruto qui montrait son stress, ses muscles tendus, le regard simple de Tobi. Alors, tout était fini ?

Naruto sentit le chakra du démon renard s'accumuler dans son corps, avant de se libérer d'un coup sec. Tobi paru affolé, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, tandis que Naruto ne comprit pas. Que se passait-il ?

- Kurama ! cria Naruto.

- **Tais-toi ! Je préfère nous condamner plutôt que le servir pour toujours !** s'exclama le démon en guise de réponse.

Le tourbillon se dirigeant vers l'œil de Tobi se mit à rougir, devenant rapidement aussi rouge que du sang. Tobi hurla de douleur, avant que Naruto finisse d'être absorbé. A ce moment-là, une explosion sans pareille ravagea le monde.

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. L'explosion ravagea les terres sur des centaines de kilomètres, détruisant sur son passage, que ce soit humains, Bijû, villes, montagnes. La Terre était plongée dans le plus grand des chaos, entre séismes, tsunamis, éruptions de volcans et tornades.

La fin du monde.

* * *

Naruto était dans une sorte de vide. Il flottait en l'air, tout simplement. Le chakra de Kyûbi était omniprésent dans l'air, et étrangement, le corps du blond semblait en assimiler une infime partie.

Pourquoi Kyûbi avait fait cela ? Naruto ne voulait pas que les choses finissent ainsi. Il voulait finir la guerre pour obtenir la paix, mais l'égoïsme du démon renard l'avait poussé à ravager le monde. Mais le Jinchûriki comprenait cela, du moins en partie. Il n'avait pas le choix que de prendre cette décision.

- Où suis-je ? demanda le blond à haute voix.

- **Dans une sorte de fission temporelle**, déclara la voix calme de Kurama.

- En d'autres mots ?

- **Nous sommes dans une dimension subalterne, qui nous bloque ici, avant que l'on puisse sortir pour atterrir dieu sait où, **expliqua le renard.

- Et quand est-ce qu'on sortira ? demanda Naruto.

**- Tu sortiras, pas moi, **déclara le Bijû.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto.

- **J'ai créé la fission. Elle est emplie de mon chakra, ce qui implique que je dois rester ici. Tu peux partir, mais je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner.**

Soudainement, le blond se sentit tomber, encore et toujours. Une chute interminable. Où allait-il atterrir ?

Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, avant de se relever doucement. Le jeune homme vérifia les dégâts qu'il avait. Aucun, comme si tous les combats qu'il avait fait au cours de la guerre n'avaient laissé aucune marque. Le blond s'autorisa un souffle de soulagement, avant de regarder les alentours.

Son sourire s'accentua. Il savait où il était tombé, ou du moins en avait une idée plus que probable. Il sauta sur un arbre, et se surpris d'être arrivé plusieurs mètres au-dessus de l'arbre. Peut-être la fission temporelle l'avait réduit au niveau de ses capacités physiques ? Il oublia cette question temporairement, pour fixer son regard vers l'est.

Le blond descendit de son arbre en quatrième vitesse. Il était à Konoha, et le village était toujours aussi resplendissant qu'auparavant. Le blond commença à courir avant de s'arrêter, bloqué par une dizaine d'Anbu l'entourant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda un des Anbu.

- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? demanda le jeune homme. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha.

Les Anbu le regardèrent, surpris au possible. Mais ils ne baissèrent pas leurs armes pour autant. Celui qui semblait être le chef des Anbu s'avança d'un pas, pour signaler qu'il était le chef, avant de parler d'une voix calme.

- Naruto Uzumaki ? Le seul ninja de Konoha s'appelant Naruto est le jeune Naruto Namikaze, et il est encore étudiant à l'académie, raconta l'Anbu en chef.

Naruto tourna la tête vers le chef, surpris, avant de sentir une douleur sur sa nuque. Quelqu'un venait de l'assommer, sans sommation. Où était-il tombé ?

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Et cet endroit lui disait une nouvelle fois quelque chose, puisqu'il s'agissait du bureau de l'Hokage, le meilleur ninja du village de la feuille. Cependant, le bureau était mieux rangé, sans aucun tas de feuilles apparent, et des grandes bibliothèques étaient positionnées sur les murs.

Le blond parcourut la pièce de ses yeux, constatant la présence de plusieurs personnes. Tout d'abord, la présence des deux conseillers, Homura Mitokado, un homme barbu et portant des lunettes de vu, et Koharu Utatane, une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs coiffés en un chignon. Dans un coin de la pièce se tenait Anko Mitarashi, appuyée négligemment sur le mur. Elle était différente par rapport aux souvenirs de Naruto. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue de Jounin standard et ses cheveux violets étaient relâchés.

Assis sur une chaise, non loin du bureau, se tenait Inoichi Yamanaka, le dirigeant du clan Yamanaka, identique à ce que Naruto connaissait de lui. Enfin, derrière le jeune Uzumaki se tint quatre Anbu.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda une voix venant du bureau.

Le fauteuil du bureau se tourna, dévoilant le visage de l'Hokage. Naruto pâlit à vue d'œil. Sa présence ici était impossible ! Pourtant les yeux, les cheveux, le sourire, le visage, tout était pareil. Le blond sentit la colère augmenter chez lui, avant qu'il ne prononce le nom de cet homme.

- Orochimaru, siffla Naruto.

* * *

Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires.

Le prochain chapitre sortira dans quelques temps, moins de deux semaines à priori.

A la prochaine !


	2. Premiers Changements

Salut à tous ! Aujourd'hui nouveau chapitre ! Mais d'abord, réponse au commentaire, que je remercie d'ailleurs :

**Ssyela** : Merci de ton engouement, ça fait plaisir à voir avec ce tout petit prologue que j'ai fourni !

**Lee-Ann** : Je voulais changer des différents changements dimensionnels, qui ont presque tout le temps Minato en Hokage. Avec Orochimaru, c'est plein de choses qui vont changer !

**Dj **: Et ce n'est que le début !

**Lone Wolf **: Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal d'avoir Orochimaru en Kage.

Dans ce chapitre, nous verrons les premiers changements (comme le titre l'indique) dans le monde. On a déjà eu un aperçu avec Orochimaru Hokage. Quels seront les prochains ?

* * *

**Premiers Changements**

- C'est mon nom, constata Orochimaru.

Naruto l'observa une nouvelle fois. Ces yeux fendus, cette peau pâle, ces longs cheveux noirs. Tout indiquait qu'il s'agissait du véritable Sannin. En parlant de lui, il se leva, avant de franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Naruto.

- Ton nom, insista le serpent.

- Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, maugréa Naruto.

- Inoichi, se contenta de dire le supposé Hokage.

Le Yamanaka s'approcha de Naruto, posant sa main sur son front. Après quelques secondes, il déclara ce qu'Orochimaru voulait.

- Il ne ment pas.

- Continuons. Ton grade et ton village, ordonna le serpent.

- Jounin de Konoha. Déclara Naruto, surprenant tout le monde.

- Il ne ment pas. Déclara Inoichi.

- Bien. Inoichi, fouilles sa mémoire et racontes toute sa vie ordonna le Kage.

Après quelques secondes de douleur pour Naruto, Inoichi tomba en arrière, son visage en sueur. Il fixa Naruto avec ses yeux bleus reflétant ce qu'il avait vu. Tout le monde se mit sur ses gardes. Qu'avait vu Inoichi ? Orochimaru prit les devant en demandant aux Anbu de quitter la pièce.

Une fois ceux-ci sortis, il demanda à Naruto de tout raconter lui-même. Le blond avala sa salive, avant de commencer à parler.

- Je suis Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, fils du Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki, Nidaime Jinchûriki de Kyûbi, commença Naruto, surprenant les conseillers. J'étais moi-même le Sandaime Jinchûriki de Kyûbi.

- Une seconde, coupa Koharu. Comment ça, tu "étais" le Sandaime Jinchûriki de Kyûbi ? questionna la conseillère.

Naruto leur raconta ses péripéties, comprenant la guerre, le massacre des Uchiha, Sasuke, Itachi, Nagato, Kabuto, Orochimaru, mais également Tobi et la fission temporelle l'ayant amené à cet endroit. Quand il fut questionné par Orochimaru à ce sujet, Naruto ne sut pas trop quel genre de réponse il pouvait fournir au serpent.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même. Kyûbi a brisé un portail spatio-temporel en expulsant son chakra hors de mon corps. Après, tout est devenu noir, et il m'a dit que nous ne serions plus liés, expliqua évasivement le jeune homme.

- Donc, tu as été envoyé ici par une erreur de calcul de ton Bijû, et tu n'es plus lié à lui. C'est bien ça ? demanda Anko, qui intervint pour la première fois.

Naruto acquiesça. Orochimaru et les membres du conseil regardèrent Inoichi, qui approuva les dires de Naruto, ayant lui-même lu toute la mémoire du blond. Suite à ça, les conseillers et le chef du clan Yamanaka laissèrent Orochimaru et Anko s'occuper de l'affaire, en tant que représentants du village. Naruto fut détaché par Anko.

- Que veux-tu faire ? demanda Orochimaru.

Naruto fut surpris de la question. Il répondit à Orochimaru qu'il voulait rester un ninja de Konoha, ce qui fit sourire le serpent. Il avait un plan en tête, Naruto s'en doutait.

- Je veux bien te mettre dans l'effectif de Konoha, vu que tu sembles être fort. Néanmoins, il y a des conditions, expliqua Orochimaru.

- Lesquelles ? demanda Naruto au tac au tac.

- Tout d'abord, tu changeras d'identité, pour que tu ne sois pas sujet de confusion dans le village. Tu prendras à charge l'orphelin Naruto Namikaze, bien qu'il soit apte à se débrouiller seul. Déclara le serpent.

- Pourquoi dois-je le prendre en charge ? demanda Naruto.

- Etant moi-même orphelin, et toi aussi, tu sais très bien qu'un soutient apporte plus que tout l'entraînement au monde. De plus, si tout ce que tu as raconté est vrai, vous avez le même patrimoine génétique, donc tu seras la meilleure personne disposée pour l'entraîner, expliqua Orochimaru.

- Je vois. Naruto réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la parole. Je vais changer mon identité en Menma Namikaze. Et je suis également d'accord pour prendre Namikaze Naruto à ma charge, déclara le blond.

- Alors bon retour à Konoha, Menma Namikaze, cousin de Minato Namikaze. Votre présence ici me ravie. Savoir qu'un élève de Jiraya est à Konoha rassurera le peuple, sourit Orochimaru. J'ai une mission pour toi. Depuis quelques temps, un bar est souvent en conflit avec les mêmes clients, qui vandalisent, menacent.

- Vous voulez que je les calme ? demanda Menma avec un sourire malsain.

- On va s'entendre, se contenta de dire Orochimaru avec un sourire malsain. Anko, passes-lui une tenue de ninja. Ordonna Orochimaru en fixant Menma.

* * *

Il faisait presque nuit à Konoha, mais de nombreuses personnes étaient encore dans les rues. Celles-ci étaient plus animées, et rappelaient à Naruto, ou plutôt Menma, le temps de la paix. Le blond fixa le papier donné par Orochimaru. Ordre de mission de rang C. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas réalisé une mission ne lui demandant pas de tuer la cible ? Menma ne s'en souvint pas. Mais c'est avec un sourire qu'il entra dans le bar.

L'intérieur du bar était assez ancien, mais cela lui donnait du charme. Les tables en bois massifs étaient imposantes, mais les chaises en faux cuir noir donnaient une certaine classe. Le bar était assez fréquenté, mais le blond bougeait facilement entre les tables surchargées. Certaines personnes s'étaient retournées en voyant un ninja en uniforme. Une fois au comptoir, le barman s'approcha du Namikaze. Le blond glissa un papier sur le comptoir, pour le lui montrer.

Le visage du barman s'assombrit, et il fit un signe de tête au blond. Le blond se tourna dans la direction discrètement indiquée par le barman, pour observer six hommes, sans doute dans des états irrécupérables. Menma remercia le barman avant de se diriger vers le fond du bar, là où se trouvaient les trouble-fêtes. Ceux-ci étaient en train de faire des propositions indécentes à une serveuse qui tentait tant bien que mal de s'échapper.

- Laissez cette jeune femme, ordonna Menma.

Les hommes observèrent le blond, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans. Sa tenue de Jounin n'était pas vraiment à sa taille, un tout petit peu trop grande. Un des hommes insulta le jeune homme avant de reprendre sa proposition à la serveuse. Celle-ci s'échappa derrière Menma. Les six hommes se levèrent, tandis que le sourire du blond s'accentua.

- Je suis sous ordre de mission de l'Hokage, expliqua le Jounin, et aussitôt tout le bar s'arrêta. Je vous laisse le choix. Soit vous arrêtez de venir ici, soit je vous envoie à l'hôpital, déclara Menma.

- Un gamin, nous forcer à quitter ce bar, j'aimerai bien voir ça ! s'exclama un des hommes avant de rire grassement.

- D'accord, sourit Menma.

Aussitôt, le blond empoigna deux des hommes par leurs cols, avant de les jeter vers l'extérieur, les faisant traverser tout le bar à plus de deux mètres de hauteur. Le jeune homme profita de l'effet de surpris pour frapper dans le ventre des deux suivants, le faisant s'écrouler au sol, inertes. Les deux derniers sortirent des canifs, avant de se jeter sur le blond.

Celui-ci sourit. Juste avant de se faire toucher par un canif, ce même canif quitta la main de son propriétaire, pour se loger dans l'épaule du dernier homme. Menma prit les deux par leurs cols, et les jeta à leur tour dehors. Il traina les deux derniers par les pieds.

Une fois dehors, le blond remarqua qu'ils étaient tous déjà debout, en train de prendre la fuite. La présence d'un ninja était toujours utile pour rappeler à la population qu'il y avait des excès à ne pas faire. Tandis que le blond allait retourner dans le bar, un applaudissement se fit entendre. Il remarqua Anko Mitarashi qui s'approcha de lui, avant de lui donner une enveloppe. Il ouvrit et remarqua des clés, une adresse et quelques billets. Sa récompense de mission. Au moins Menma était satisfait de son travail, qui lui donnait un logement et de quoi vivre quelques jours, en attendant de partir en mission.

Le propriétaire du bar vint l'accueillir dehors, pour l'inviter à prendre un verre. Menma approuva avec un grand sourire, avant de rentrer dans le bar. Après quelques verres, Menma quitta le bar, pour aller dans son nouveau chez lui. Heureusement pour le blond, à de nombreux endroits de Konoha étaient disposés des panneaux indicateurs.

* * *

Menma arriva dans un des vieux quartiers de Konoha. Etonnamment, Orochimaru lui avait donné les clés d'une maison. La maison n'était pas très grande, disposait d'un étage, la façade était assez récente.

Menma inséra les clés dans la porte, avant de l'ouvrir. Et il constata. Oui, il constata qu'Orochimaru lui avait donné une maison qui certes avait une belle façade, mais dont tout l'intérieur était à refaire. Tout, de A à Z, était à refaire. Le blond croisa ses doigts et un créa trois clones.

- Bon les gars, on va tout nettoyer ! s'exclama l'original.

Un clone se dirigea vers un placard, et en l'ouvrant, il put voir qu'il y avait tout ce dont il aurait besoin, comprenant balai, serpillère, produit pour le sol. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, l'ancien Jinchûriki était content de trouver des produits ménagers dans la maison.

Un clone s'occupa de la cuisine, rendant le carrelage plus brillant qu'il n'eut jamais été. La poussière fut un problème délicat, et tout ce qui était présent dans les placards devaient être jeté. L'original ayant vu un petit jardin à l'arrière de la maison eut tôt fait de décider d'y mettre tout ce qu'il y avait à jeter.

Un second clone s'occupa du salon et de la salle de bain, nettoyant le sol en parquet pour l'un, et le carrelage de l'autre. Il n'y avait ni eau, ni électricité dans la maison, ce qui fait que la lumière était prodiguée par des torches faîtes par avec des bouts de bois et une technique Katon.

Le troisième clone s'occupa de la chambre. Dans celle-ci, il y avait un lit, ainsi qu'un matelas neuf sur lequel se trouvait une feuille. Le clone la prit et la lut.

"Demain, aux aurores, dans mon bureau pour une mission. Orochimaru"

Le clone déglutit légèrement. Il savait déjà qu'Orochimaru serait un tyran au travail. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct le lui criait. Néanmoins, le clone continua son travail, nettoyant le parquet, les meubles, jetant ce qui ne pouvait pas être gardé.

Quant à Naruto, il avait déjà fait les escaliers, et faisait brûler dehors ce qui était à jeter. Aucune loi spécifique n'était apparemment appliquée à Konoha, donc il préférait faire brûler les choses pour ne pas être encombré plus tard.

Il réfléchissait. Son arrivée ici et son intégration au corps armé de Konoha fut rapide, et Menma se posait déjà beaucoup de questions, certaines concernant son double de ce monde. Apparemment, ici il était encore un étudiant à l'académie. Etait-il aussi stupide que lui au même âge ? Faisait-il des blagues ?

Passé une heure à réfléchir, l'ancien Jinchûriki fut arrêté par ses clones, qui avaient fini leurs travaux respectifs. Naruto les remercia, avant de les annuler. Il n'aimait pas l'avouer, mais il se sentait plus faible qu'auparavant.

Sa réserve de chakra personnelle avait étrangement augmentée, mais sans la réserve de Kurama, adieu les deux cents clones pour deux heures. Il sentit néanmoins qu'un clone pourrait tenir une journée entière sans le moindre problème. C'était une bonne chose, un signe relatant qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu dans l'histoire.

Ca lui permettrait de commencer les travaux de la maison. Dès le lendemain, il ferait un clone pour s'occuper de l'eau et de l'électricité, puis il irait faire sa mission.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Menma arriva aux premières lueurs du jour dans le bureau d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci l'attendait avec un sourire. La première chose que le blond lui déclara fut en rapport avec son logement.

- Merci pour le logement.

- Pas trop long à nettoyer ? questionna le serpent.

- Pas avec le Kage Bunshin, sourit le Jounin.

Sur ce, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Orochimaru autorisa l'entrée des personnes, qui s'avérèrent être deux ninjas aux environs de l'âge à Menma. La première fut une femme un peu moins grande que le Jounin, avec des cheveux roses coupés courts, un peu plus longs que ceux de son ancienne équipière. La seconde personne fut facilement reconnue par Naruto. Cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval, encore en pleine adolescence. Un véritable Uchiha, au meilleur de sa forme.

- Itachi, Asami. Voici votre équipier, Menma Namikaze, présenta Orochimaru.

- Namikaze ? interrogea Asami. Comme Minato-sama ? demanda-t-elle au blond.

- Je suis son cousin, mentit le blond.

- Les trivialités seront plus tard. Je vous envoie en mission de négociations, expliqua Orochimaru. Une mission de rang A.

- La destination ? demanda la rose.

- Kumo. Le Raikage, s'il est d'humeur, vous prendra directement en rendez-vous. Votre mission est capitale au développement de notre économie et de la paix, expliqua Orochimaru.

- Nous ne serons que trois ? demanda Menma.

- Oui. Et d'ailleurs, tu seras le capitaine de cette équipe, ce sera un bon test pour savoir ce que tu feras à l'avenir, expliqua l'Hokage.

Les trois ninjas saluèrent Orochimaru avant de s'éclipser. Le Kage se leva pour observer le village de la feuille à partir de la fenêtre. Tout semblait si calme, s'en était impressionnant. Mais comme le dit l'expression, le calme avant la tempête…

Les trois ninjas traversaient déjà la forêt de Konoha, atteignant une vitesse assez impressionnante. Mais Itachi, malgré ses talents, n'était pas un ninja très rapide, et du coup, il avait un peu plus de mal que les autres pour suivre. Mais Naruto eut tôt fait de ralentir en sortant de la forêt, quelques heures plus tard.

Itachi, de son jeune âge, respirait déjà de puissance. Seul Jounin de son âge depuis plusieurs décennies, le jeune Uchiha avait su poser son empreinte dans l'histoire du clan Uchiha, et saurait le faire avec Konoha. Héritier du prestigieux clan Uchiha, Itachi semblait avoir sa vie toute tracée devant lui, mais lui, il pensait différemment. Il ne voulait pas trop en parler avec un inconnu comme Menma, et celui-ci ne s'en était pas formalisé.

Asami, dans son cas, était complètement différente de Sakura. Pourtant issue de la même famille Haruno, la rose était beaucoup plus calme, plus réfléchie, et d'après ce qu'elle avait indiquée au chef d'équipe, elle ne se focalisait absolument pas sur le Taijutsu et les soins prodigués en tant qu'Iryô-nin.

* * *

Le premier soir, le clone de Menma s'estompa tandis qu'il était en train de manger. Il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Asami et Itachi le dévisagèrent, avant qu'il ne leur réponde.

- Mon clone a fini sa journée. Il a fini de s'occuper de l'eau et l'électricité de ma maison, sourit le blond.

Le repas passé, le jeune homme qu'était Menma voulut en savoir plus sur les capacités d'Itachi et d'Asami, en leur précisant d'omettre leurs petits secrets. Itachi laissa la parole à Asami.

- Je suis une kunoichi de soutien, pour la majeure partie de mes capacités. Je peux déceler et défaire aisément les Genjutsu. Les jutsu défensifs sont mon atout. Mon Taijutsu n'est pas mauvais, mais c'est loin d'être mon point fort. La Terre et le Feu sont mes affinités élémentaires, mais je ne maîtrise que la Terre, expliqua Asami.

- Je suis un combattant toutes distances. Avec mon Sharingan, je peux couvrir tous les domaines, que ce soit Ninjutsu, Genjutsu ou Taijutsu. J'ai une préconisation dans le Ninjutsu offensif. J'utilise le Katon à la perfection, et j'ai récemment commencé à apprendre l'utilisation du Suiton., expliqua le jeune homme.

- Asami en longue distance, Itachi en mi-distance. Je suis tombé au bon endroit, sourit à pleine dents Menma. Je suis un utilisateur confirmé du Fûton et du Raiton. Avec l'entraînement de Jiraya, je me suis spécialisé dans les attaques au corps à corps. Mon Taijutsu à un niveau plus que respectable, mon Ninjutsu reste ma spécialité, surtout à courte distance, mais je suis pitoyable en Genjutsu, déclara-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Les deux Jounin en face de lui acquiescèrent à ses paroles. Entraîné par Jiraya, maîtrise de deux éléments, avec une spécialisation au corps à corps, ce ninja était déjà imposant. Menma prit le premier tour de garde, suivi par Asami et enfin par Itachi.

* * *

Le lendemain, en milieu d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent à Kumo, le village caché des nuages. Installée sur un plateau, la ville n'en était que plus impressionnante, avec ses grands immeubles et la tour du Yondaime Raikage, Aa. A peine entré dans le village, deux escouades d'Anbu les guidèrent jusqu'au bureau du Raikage.

Ils furent laissés seuls dans le bureau du Raikage. Celui-ci était à son bureau, s'affairant aux affaires internes de son village. Il était plus jeune que dans les souvenirs de Menma. Il avait un simple bouc, ses cheveux étaient identiques, mais son visage faisait plus jeune, lui donnant un air encore plus dangereux. A ses côtés se tint Darui, l'homme de main du Raikage. Il était également plus jeune, et semblait être moins blasé par la vie qu'il ne l'était dans l'autre dimension.

- Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Darui.

- Nous venons dans l'espoir de reprendre les négociations avec vous, s'inclina respectueusement Asami.

Aa releva la tête, regardant les trois ninjas, les analysants. Le jeune Itachi Uchiha, espoir et prodige du clan Uchiha. Asami Haruno, kunoichi respectée malgré son jeune âge, et également assez douée. Mais Aa ne connaissait pas le troisième ninja, et lui demanda son nom.

- Je suis Menma Namikaze, cousin de feu Minato Namikaze, déclara le blond.

- Un Namikaze. C'est une marque de respect de la part d'Orochimaru de m'envoyer deux ninjas de clans. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu, c'est bizarre, murmura le Kage.

- J'étais en voyage avec Jiraya. Il m'a formé aux arts ninjas. Je viens tout juste d'être intégré à Konoha, expliqua Menma.

- Intéressant. J'avoue que Konoha ne se moque pas de nous, pour une fois. Mais j'ai quelques questions. Une alliance entre nous ne sera pas bien pris par tout le monde, Orochimaru est sûr de ce qu'il fait ? interrogea le Kage de Kumo. Je fais référence au clan Hyûga. Après tout, ils ont perdu un de leur meilleur élément il y a quelques années.

- Vous avez également perdu des hommes dans l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Menma, et Aa acquiesça. Cette affaire est donc devenue interne au clan Hyûga et ne doit pas empêcher nos pays de pouvoir s'allier, déclara sagement le Namikaze.

Aa se leva prestement, avant de s'approcher du trio. Il les regarda de ses deux mètres de hauteur, les analysa une nouvelle fois, avant de retourner à sa place. Il tapota son bureau à l'aide d'un doigt, avant de parler.

- Tu parles bien, Namikaze, je te l'accorde volontiers, mais je dois voir si Konoha n'est pas aussi mou qu'avant, expliqua Aa. Tu vas affronter Darui, pour que je jette un coup d'œil à tes capacités générales. Je prendrai une décision après, déclara le Raikage.

Menma sourit, avant de regarder Darui s'approcher. Il intima à Itachi et Asami de s'éloigner pour lui laisser de la place. Heureusement, le bureau du Raikage était bien plus vaste que celui de l'Hokage, ce qui laissait à Menma l'occasion de montrer ses capacités sans forcément tout détruire autour d'eux.

Darui s'avança pour faire face à Menma, avant de sortir son arme, une épée épaisse, sans doute capable de découper tout sur son chemin. Le blond se mit simplement en garde, un kunai en main. La tension grimpa rapidement. Puis la voix du Raikage tonna.

- Combattez !

* * *

Voilà, chapitre terminé !

J'attends vos commentaires, pronostics, et autres remarques. J'espère que vous appréciez déjà le début de cette histoire, que ce soit les changements, les personnages.

En attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous dis à la prochaine !


	3. Etrange Rencontre

Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nouveau chapitre de Distorsion Temporelle !

La dernière fois, Menma (Naruto du manga), accompagné d'Asami Haruno et Itachi Uchiha, partent à Kumo rencontrer le Raikage pour tenter d'ouvrir des négociations. Mais pour convaincre le Raikage, Menma doit affronter Darui, son homme de main, dans un combat amical.

Déjà, je remercie les nombreux commentaires que j'ai reçu ici, ça me fait très plaisir ! Je vais d'ailleurs y répondre, tout en répondant à certaines de vos questions sur le scénario.

**Dj :** D'un point de vue théorique, le sceau du Shiki Fûin de Naruto filtre en permanence le chakra de Kyûbi pour joindre le chakra filtré à la réserve de Naruto, ce qui fait que dans le manga, le chakra de Naruto est en permanence augmenté. De plus, les 200 Kage Bunshin restent possibles, mais c'est le temps des clones qui change. Sans Kyûbi qui fournissait un supplément de chakra, Naruto ne peut plus les tenir vraiment longtemps. C'est pour ça que je dis « adieu les 200 clones ».

**Lee-Ann :** Merci du compliment :D L'histoire avec les Hyûga est l'enlèvement d'Hinata lorsqu'elle avait 4 ans, afin que Kumo dispose du Byakugan.

**Aya31 :** La suite, pour tout de suite :D

**Black Tiger : **A vrai dire, d'un point de vue statistique, Naruto est assez fort, mais ses points forts restent Ninjutsu et Taijutsu. Le petit Naruto fera son entrée d'ici quelques chapitres )

**BlackCerise :** Bon je t'ai déjà répondu par MP pour le PS. Concernant Orochimaru Hokage, je trouve pas ça si bizarre. Je veux dire, à la base, si Minato n'avait pas été nommé Hokage, tu peux être sûr qu'Orochimaru aurait été nommé Yondaime. Dans l'histoire, on se situe entre 2 et 3 ans avant le manga. Itachi a entre 15 et 16 ans. Naruto est dans cette dimension, c'est indiqué à la fin du chapitre 1, et pour Sasuke, il _devrait_ être présent, mais rien n'est encore sûr.

**Ssyela :** Je ne ferais pas de gros spoil, donc je ne te répondrai que concernant la tragédie des Uchiha, j'hésite encore totalement sur ce sujet. Je verrais donc en temps voulu. Oui, il y aura de nombreuses modifications concernant Akatsuki dans cette histoire.

J'espère avoir répondu à une majorité des questions qui se sont posées durant le second chapitre, et si jamais je dis que c'est du spoil, c'est du spoil ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Etrange Rencontre**

La veille au soir, tandis que Menma et ses deux équipiers étaient en train de se reposer, Anko Mitarashi, fidèle et unique élève d'Orochimaru, entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Et apparemment, celui-ci l'attendait, un sourire mystérieux accroché aux lèvres.

- Orochimaru-sensei. Vous ne lui faîtes pas totalement confiance, alors pourquoi l'avoir envoyé là-bas ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Je ne lui fais pas _totalement_ confiance, mais je lui fais un minimum confiance. Je l'ai envoyé là-bas pour qu'il prouve son allégeance au village, expliqua le maître d'Anko.

Celle-ci acquiesça aux paroles de son maître. Orochimaru, Hokage depuis maintenant plus de onze longues années, avait su tirer son épingle du jeu pour préserver le village en ces temps troubles. La guerre menaçait le village, et une alliance avec Kumo serait une des choses les plus bénéfiques pour le village de la feuille.

De plus, ce jeune homme apparut de nulle part avait surpris Orochimaru. Lorsqu'il avait raconté son histoire, le jeune blond avait mentionné bien des péripéties. Rinnegan, Sharingan, maîtrise de Kyûbi, mode Sennin. A cet âge-là, il venait de finir une guerre, remportant le combat décisif. Il avait déjà sauvé son village d'un possesseur de Rinnegan. Et d'autres exploits s'ajoutaient à la liste.

Inoichi Yamanaka travaillait à retranscrire la mémoire du blond sous forme de récit, pour attester de la véracité des propos. Mais à vrai dire, cela n'intéressait pas vraiment le serpent. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de voir jusqu'où le jeune homme pourrait porter Konoha.

- L'avenir s'annonce sombre, Anko. Mais nous allons nous en tirer, sourit l'élève d'Hiruzen. Je serai dans mon labo toute la nuit, déclara-t-il par la suite.

* * *

Darui s'élança sur l'ancien Jinchûriki, prêt à le découper en rondelles, mais le blond recula de plusieurs pas rapidement, avant de sauter sur le mur derrière lui. Il se lança sur le côté avant de lancer son kunai sur Darui. Les mouvements de Naruto étaient rapides, et rappelaient à Aa la vitesse effroyable de Minato.

Le kunai fut bloqué par la lame de Darui, mais à peine le kunai avait touché la lame qu'un clone de Menma était derrière Darui, un **Rasengan** dans sa main droite. L'orbe faillit toucher l'homme de main du Raikage, mais il s'était baissé, avant de trancher en deux le clone. Celui-ci créa une explosion de vent qui repoussa légèrement Darui vers l'original, qui arriva, sa main entièrement enveloppée de foudre.

**- Raiton, Eclair Pourfendeur **! s'exclama Menma.

Darui bloqua l'attaque avec le plat de sa lame, avant de repousser le blond en arrière. Le ninja de Kumo enchaîna rapidement les mudras, avant de tendre une main vers le ninja de Konoha, qui fit de même.

**- Raiton, Vague d'émotions**, déclara posément Darui.

**- Fûton, Souffle Divin **! s'exclama l'ex-Jinchûriki.

Les deux techniques, en s'opposant, créèrent une puissante onde de choc, étonnant le Raikage, ainsi qu'Asami et Itachi. Mais Menma ne perdit pas de temps en sauta en direction de Darui. Celui-ci vit une occasion de battre le blond définitivement en enchaîna rapidement les mudras, lançant une technique à Menma alors que celui-ci se trouva encore en l'air.

**- Ranton, Laser Circus **! s'exclama Darui.

Plusieurs rayons semblables à des lasers furent lancés sur Menma, qui se mit à sourire. L'attaque créa une explosion assez impressionnante, accompagnée d'un écran de fumée. Instinctivement, Darui se baissa, esquivant un **Rasengan** venant dans son dos. Comment Menma avait-il esquivé cette attaque ? Les deux ninjas se faisaient face, et Darui puis voir, à un mètre au-dessus du sol, à l'endroit où sa technique **Ranton** avait touché, un cercle vert avec le kanji 壁 (mur) au milieu du dit cercle.

- Tu viens de voir un de mes chefs d'œuvre en **Fûton** et en **Fûinjutsu**, bien que je ne sois pas un maître dans cet art, déclara Menma.

- Intéressant, sourit Darui, encore plus intrigué.

_- Il est vraiment rapide, ses techniques s'enchaînent bien. Il a un haut niveau, et il n'a même pas l'âge de Minato lorsqu'il est mort. S'il apprend des techniques plus poussées de Minato, il…_ pensa le Raikage.

La technique de Menma s'arrêta, laissant le cercle vert disparaître. Darui s'autorisa une grande bouffée d'air. Ce genre de combats étaient essoufflant, autant pour le corps que pour l'esprit.

Darui enchaîna les mudras, avant d'envoyer une vague d'eau sur Menma. Celui-ci sourit avant d'esquiver sur le côté, mais Darui l'attendit déjà. Le ninja de Kumo tenta de trancher le Konoha-nin, mais celui-ci esquiva en sautant en l'air, avant d'utiliser à nouveau sa technique combinant **Fûton** et **Fûinjutsu**, et à plusieurs reprises. De ce fait, il passa par-dessus l'épaule de Darui pour se retrouver dans son dos, avant de tendre un **Rasengan** à quelques centimètres des côtes du Kumo-nin.

Le Raikage tapa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention du trio de Konoha, tandis que Darui revint à ses côtés.

- Très bien, tu as su me convaincre, déclara-t-il à l'attention du Namikaze. Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition d'alliance, et j'enverrai un message à Konoha pour faire savoir notre réponse, déclara le Kage. Maintenant que votre mission a été réalisée, déguerpissez ! s'exclama Aa.

Une fois les ninjas sortis et assez éloignés, Darui s'approcha de son supérieur, avant de lui poser une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis un petit moment.

- Raikage-sama, pourquoi vouloir d'une alliance avec Konoha ? Militairement parlant, ils ne sont pas les meilleurs.

- Militairement non, mais économiquement, ils sont les plus stables. En cas d'alliance, nos deux pays n'en seraient que grandis. Mais encore faut-il tomber sur un accord, soupira le Kage.

* * *

- C'était vraiment impressionnant ! s'exclama Itachi. Tu as vraiment un style à part ! continua l'Uchiha.

Le trio de Konoha était en train de manger, le soir étant tombé, ils avaient décidé de faire une halte dans une forêt entre Kumo et Konoha. Itachi s'extasiait sur la technique du blond lui permettant se déplacer aussi aisément en l'air. Et cela surpris Menma, qui s'attendait à voir un ninja beaucoup moins expressif.

- C'est très pratique, mais très compliqué à mettre en place. Dans mon cas, le Fûinjutsu et le Fûton sont des attributs surdéveloppés à la base, j'ai mis quatre ans avant de pouvoir m'en servir, raconta Menma.

- Ca a l'air vraiment pratique, sourit Asami.

- Ca l'est, corrigea le blond. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai de plus efficace contre un adversaire, sourit mystérieusement le blond.

Soudainement, un bruit les fit s'agiter. Les trois ninjas se levèrent, sur leurs gardes. Se battre de nuit était quelque chose de véritablement compliqué, surtout dans un environnement comme celui à la charnière de Kumo et Konoha, à la fois rocailleux et empli de petites forêts.

- Qui est là ? demanda Asami.

Un homme sorti des buissons. Il devait mesurer aux alentours d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il avait une tenue de ninja n'indiquant aucune appartenance à un quelconque corps armé des nations ninjas. Il était vêtu d'une sorte d'armure ninja noire, le rendant légèrement maléfique.

Ses yeux bleus étaient très vivants, et observaient rapidement l'environnement. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, coiffés en un gominé. Cet homme avait au maximum trente ans. Le blond s'avança, et regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda le blond.

- Je m'appelle Takao. Je suis venu rencontrer le jeune Itachi Uchiha, déclara l'homme.

- Pour ? questionna Menma.

- Quelle question. Pour ses Sharingan, bien sûr, sourit l'homme.

Aussitôt la tension grimpa. Menma tendit sa main en avant accumulant du chakra dans cette main. L'air se densifia devant le blond, qui sourit mystérieusement, avant qu'Itachi et Asami ne contournent l'homme pour l'attaquer en tenaille.

**- Fûton, Rafale du Vent **! cria Menma.

Aussitôt, de puissants souffles de vent bloquèrent l'avancée de Takao. Itachi profita de la technique de vent du jeune homme blond pour augmenter la puissance d'une boule de feu. La boule de feu lancée par Itachi fut esquivée par Takao qui se laissa repousser par le vent de Menma. Asami créa un mur de terre pour l'empêcher de trop s'éloigner. Une nouvelle boule de feu amplifiée se dirigea vers lui, mais étonnamment, Takao put esquiver en un saut agile, ignorant le vent de Menma. Mais à peine l'homme à l'armure noir avait posé pied sur le mur d'Asami, il aperçut le blond au-dessus de lui, **Rasengan** en main. L'orbe percuta violemment l'homme, le faisant percuter un arbre quelques mètres plus loin. Après quelques secondes, il se releva, sans aucun dommage apparent.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença Menma.

- Vous êtes doué, félicita le nouvel arrivant. Mais encore un peu trop pressés pour pouvoir me battre.

Sur ces paroles, l'homme se lança sur Itachi, qui se protégea avec un mur de flammes, mais Takao semblait avoir lu la technique du brun et passa au-dessus du dit mur pour engager un combat de Taijutsu. Voyant Menma et Asami se diriger vers eux deux, il créa deux clones, qui s'élancèrent vers le duo Haruno-Namikaze.

Menma créa un clone. Un regard commun les mit d'accord, et l'original sauta haut en l'air, tandis que le clone posa ses mains sur les deux clones de Takao, avant de disparaître en les foudroyant sur place.

- Asami, vas aider Itachi ! s'exclama Menma.

_**- Clone de Foudre**__. Bonne idée, Menma !_ pensa la rose avant d'aller aider l'Uchiha qui était en difficulté.

- A vous maintenant… sourit le blond.

Le blond tomba sur les clones, encore paralysés, et créa deux **Rasengan** pour percuter les deux clones, qui furent détruits sur le coup.

Itachi esquiva un puissant coup de pied, avant de faire la technique **Katon, Technique de la Balsamine**, envoyant des shuriken enflammés sur Takao. Celui-ci les envoya sur le côté en un revers de la main, étonnant Itachi.

_- Il sait utiliser le Suiton, et sans doute le Fûton. Les attaques de chakra pur ne lui font pas de dégâts. C'est quoi ce monstre ?!_ pensa le jeune Uchiha, la tension grimpant drastiquement.

Tandis que l'homme s'approcha, obligeant Itachi à reculer rapidement pour lui échapper, Asami arriva dans son dos, et donna un coup de pied descendant, bloqué par Takao avec un sourire moqueur. Itachi revint à la charge, créant une grande boule de feu. Takao voulut s'enfuir, mais un mur de pierre l'en empêcha. Il n'avait pas le temps pour le contourner.

- Tant pis… soupira l'homme.

L'attaque de feu frappa, tandis qu'Asami rejoignit Itachi de l'autre côté de son mur de pierre. Les flammes brûlaient intensément, mais d'un seul coup, elles se mirent à rétrécir avant de disparaître. Takao avait apparemment pris quelques dégâts, mais dans l'ensemble, rien de bien méchant. Menma arriva à ce moment aux côtés de ses équipiers.

- Me forcer à l'utiliser, vous êtes doués, sourit Takao. Mais nous remettrons ceci à plus tard, mon travail étant terminé, continua-t-il.

- Tu t'échapperas pas ! S'exclamèrent les trois ninjas de Konoha.

Soudainement, l'homme à l'armure noire fixa Itachi, tandis qu'un de ses yeux bleus devint noir comme la nuit, puis redevint bleu, le tout en une fraction de seconde. Itachi s'effondra au sol, inconscient, ce qui força ses équipiers à se tourner vers lui. Takao en profita pour disparaître dans la nuit.

Après une demi-heure, Itachi se réveilla, rassurant ses deux équipiers, qui s'étaient longuement inquiétés de l'état de santé du jeune homme. Néanmoins celui-ci alla se coucher, étant étrangement très fatigué. Une fois l'Uchiha couché, les deux adultes, plus détendus, parlèrent de tout et de rien.

- C'est comment l'entraînement avec Jiraya-sama ? demanda la rose.

_- De la collecte d'informations, _pensa le Namikaze. Efficace, très efficace, même s'il m'a souvent laissé en plan pour aller voir ses informateurs, décrivit rapidement Menma. Je n'ai pas suivi un cursus standard de ninja. Tu as été dans une équipe de trois Genin et un Jounin, c'est ça ? demanda Menma.

- Oui, sourit-elle. Mon enseignant a été Kakashi Hatake. D'ailleurs c'est la seule fois qu'il a eu des élèves. J'étais avec Anko Mitarashi et Hayate Gekkô. On s'entend encore très bien d'ailleurs, expliqua l'Haruno.

- Kakashi-san n'a pris qu'une seule équipe ? demanda l'ancien Jinchûriki, intrigué.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, Kakashi-sensei est un vrai tyran, très à cheval sur le règlement ninja, déclara la Haruno. Et en plus de ça, il adore torturer ses élèves, continua Asami. Une fois en mission l'un de nous a été blessé assez salement au bras, lui a décidé d'arrêter les missions pendant un mois, et il nous a fait porter des poids de cinquante kilos pour que l'on soit plus rapides pour esquiver, grimaça la rose. Mais j'apprécie Kakashi-sensei, il a fait de nous ce que nous sommes, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Menma lui accorda un grand sourire. Kakashi était apparemment différent dans ce monde, mais il restait une personne à laquelle on pouvait faire aisément confiance. Au moins, ce n'était pas ça de perdu. Une question vint en tête du blond, qui s'empressa de la poser.

- Dis, t'as déjà entendu parler de Naruto Namikaze ? demanda Menma. A vrai dire, je dois le prendre en charge dans quelques temps, et j'aurais voulu savoir comment il était, déclara maladroitement le blond.

- Ah, commença l'Haruno, visiblement gênée. Comment dire ? Il est considéré comme un génie à l'académie, qu'il aurait pu quitter dès l'âge de huit ans, un an après son entrée. Mais il a déclaré vouloir rester avec tous ses amis et que les gens plus vieux que lui étaient en majorité des grincheux, déclara la rose, une veine tapant furieusement sur sa tempe. Mais il est gentil, j'en suis sûre. Il a juste été seul depuis de nombreuses années, il est devenu très cassant, expliqua la rose avec un sourire doux sur son visage.

- Enfin, je voulais savoir à propos de Minato… coupa le blond. Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Menma.

- Jiraya-sama ne t'as pas raconté ? s'étonna la rose, avant de continuer. A vrai dire, les détails sont flous, mais lorsque Kyûbi a attaqué le village, Minato-sama a bloqué son attaque en se sacrifiant. Il a scellé le démon dans sa femme, qui venait d'accoucher de Naruto, déclara la Haruno, rassurant Menma sur la survie de sa mère. Malheureusement, Kushina n'a pas survécu. Six mois après avoir mis au monde Naruto, elle est morte à cause de cette nuit où elle n'a jamais récupéré les blessures physiques et psychologiques qu'elle avait encaissées, déclara tristement la jeune femme.

Menma baissa la tête. Alors ici aussi, ses parents étaient morts. Pas de la même manière certes, mais le résultat était presque le même. La seule différence était le fait que son double de ce passé n'avait pas le démon. Mais quand le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir plus en profondeur, tout ceci changeait bien des choses.

Si Kyûbi n'était pas dans son double, alors il serait sans doute en liberté, en train de se régénérer quelque part, puisque quand un Jinchûriki meurt, son Bijû meurt aussi. Si jamais le blond devait faire face au démon renard un jour, il ne savait pas comment il devrait réagir, mais il avait déjà une grande crainte à ce jour.

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, les trois ninjas furent accueillis par Orochimaru, qui les attendait dans son bureau. Il arborait un sourire des plus satisfaits, témoignant de la réussite de la mission.

- Bon travail, félicita l'Hokage. Grâce à votre travail, nous allons pouvoir reprendre les négociations avec le pays de la foudre. Je vous accorde un jour de repos.

- Hokage-sama, commença Asami, attirant l'attention du Sannin. Sur le retour, nous avons été attaqués par un certain Takao, qui a déclaré avoir quelque chose à faire avec Itachi. Nous l'avons retenu du mieux que l'on a pu, mais on a pas pu le tuer, expliqua l'Haruno.

- Takao, ça me dit quelque chose, murmura l'Hokage. Je regarderai sur ce sujet. Merci de l'avoir signalé. Menma, je voudrais te voir seul après ton jour de repos, raconta le Kage.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le blond.

- Quelqu'un souhaiterai te voir, se contenta de répondre Orochimaru.

Les trois ninjas s'éclipsèrent avec chacun une enveloppe contenant une bonne somme d'argent, signe de leur récompense. Menma sauta en l'air, heureux comme jamais. Les deux autres ninjas s'étonnèrent du comportement de leur équipier. Il était vraiment étrange.

- Enfin je vais pouvoir meubler totalement ma maison ! s'exclama le blond.

Itachi émit un léger rire, avant de s'éclipser pour voir sa famille. Asami commença à s'éloigner, avant de se retourner vers Menma, lui affichant un grand sourire.

- Ca te dirai de passer la soirée avec des amis à moi ? Tu pourras te faire de nouveaux amis ! s'exclama la rose.

Le blond réfléchit avant de lui donner un grand sourire, preuve de son accord. Après tout, ils avaient deux jours de repos donné par Orochimaru, donc il n'y avait pas de problème. La Haruno lui adressa un salut de la main.

- La soirée se fait chez moi, au quartier Sôha, au nord de Konoha. Ca commencera vers vingt heures. Sourit la Haruno. A toute à l'heure ! s'exclama-t-elle en partant en courant.

Le blond sourit, avant de réaliser tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Tant qu'il avait du temps devant lui, il devait en profiter. Il fit deux clones, avant de leur donner des instructions.

- Toi, tu vas aller acheter des vêtements, je n'ai rien en réserve, déclara le blond au premier clone qui s'en alla rapidement. Quant à vous deux, vous allez chercher des meubles.

En sortant de la douche, Naruto put voir que ses clones avaient déjà commencé le travail, et ils s'affairaient à monter une armoire dans la chambre de Naruto, ainsi qu'à installer une commode toute montée. Le blond prit des affaires parmi le tas d'affaires neuves, et alla se changer. Il était déjà dix-neuf heures, donc le blond décida d'aller manger avant d'aller chez Asami.

Désormais, il était vêtu d'un jean noir, un t-shirt bleu pâle à manches longues, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures noires. Le blond prit des sous et sorti en ville pour manger. Il arriva en centre-ville en quelques minutes, et trouva son bonheur. Le bâtiment était identique à celui de son époque, peut-être légèrement plus large, pour accueillir plus de monde.

- _Ichiraku ! Je suis sauvé !_ pensa le blond en rentrant. Bonsoir ! s'exclama le blond.

Derrière le comptoir se tenait Teuchi, plus jeune que ce que Menma se rappela de lui, mais il remarqua surtout une petite fille de huit ans en train d'aider Teuchi en portant des ingrédients. L'homme, après avoir salué Menma, réprimanda sa fille en lui disant de saluer les clients. Le blond rit face à cette scène, et Teuchi se dirigea vers lui.

- Désolé pour Ayame. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda l'homme.

- Je voudrais deux ramen au miso s'il vous plaît, sourit le blond.

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt préparé, et aussitôt servi ! Le blond savoura ses ramen, ayant eu l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'en avait pas dégustés. Et d'ailleurs, quel que soit le monde, ceux d'Ichiraku était toujours les meilleurs !

Le blond, après avoir payé, se dirigea vers le quartier Sôha de Konoha, là où habitait Asami. Ce n'était pas un grand quartier. Il y avait quelques maisons, et quelques immeubles. Le se dirigea grâce à une vieille dame qui lui indiqua gentiment où était l'appartement de la rose. Il monta au dernier étage d'un petit immeuble, avant de sonner à l'unique porte de cet étage.

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit, lui laissant voir Asami Haruno vêtue d'une jupe noire, d'un haut blanc, et équipée d'un grand sourire.

- Menma ! Il ne manquait plus que toi ! Entres, sourit la rose.

Asami se décala sur le côté pour laisser entrer le blond. Celui-ci mit les pieds dans l'appartement de la rose, et il fut surpris de la taille plus que convenable dont elle disposait. Le salon était une grande pièce, avec deux canapés deux places, ainsi qu'une table basse sur laquelle étaient déjà disposées de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool.

- Et tu es ? demanda une voix venant d'un des canapés.

Menma posa son regard sur les personnes installées, pour voir à qui il avait à faire. Tout d'abord, il reconnut Kurenaï Yûhi, cheveux plus courts qu'auparavant, mais toujours avec ces yeux rouges capables de lire aisément dans le regard des autres. La jeune femme était vêtue d'un haut blanc et d'une jupe bleue pâle.

Aux côtés de Kurenaï se trouvait un homme que Menma reconnut immédiatement. Hayate Gekkô, qui comme dans la dimension de l'ancien Jinchûriki, toussait très souvent. L'homme aux cheveux bruns était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'un t-shirt noir.

A côté d'Hayate, et donc au bout de ce canapé, se trouvait Anko Mitarashi, fidèle à elle-même. Elle avait changé de tenue, abandonnant sa tenue de Jounin pour une tenue composée d'un pantalon pour femme noir ainsi qu'un haut violet.

Sur l'autre canapé se tint deux autres personnes. Une femme aux cheveux violets coupés courts, arrivant au-dessus des épaules. Elle était vêtue d'un haut brun clair, ainsi que d'une jupe violette. Yûgao Uzuki, qui était dans son monde membre de l'Anbu de Konoha. Etait-ce identique dans celui-ci ?

Et enfin, la dernière personne était un homme, dans la même tranche d'âge que les autres et Menma, aux cheveux bruns coupés courts, des yeux noirs, vêtu d'un jean bleu délavé et d'un t-shirt noir. Naruto le reconnut de suite. Tenzô, ou Yamato, son capitaine d'équipe lorsqu'il n'était qu'un adolescent.

- Les amis, je vous présente Menma Namikaze ! s'exclama avec joie l'Haruno. Il a fait une mission avec moi et Itachi-kun, sourit-elle.

Les salutations furent rapidement faîtes, et Naruto apprit rapidement que son ancien capitaine, Tenzô, était avec Yûgao. Anko était identique à son ancien monde, sadique à souhait. Kurenaï semblait être plus réservée que dans son monde. Quant à Hayate, c'était une copie conforme sur le plan physique, mais Menma ne l'avait pas connu auparavant.

- Tu as donc été un élève de Jiraya, sourit Anko. C'est vraiment impressionnant ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- L'entraînement fut rude, mais ça en valait le coup, sourit le blond en retour.

- Ah oui, vous savez, il sait utiliser le Fûi… commença Asami.

Menma lui avait bloqué la bouche avec une main, pour ne pas qu'elle déclare le secret du Fûinjutsu. Une des règles élémentaires en tant que ninja était de ne pas dévoiler ses secrets. Chacun a droit d'avoir son jardin secret.

L'Haruno lui jeta un regard courroucé, avant qu'il n'enlève sa main, lui souriant chaleureusement. La rose sourit, avant de prendre un autre verre. L'alcool omniprésent aida beaucoup à la détente.

Ainsi, Menma avait appris que peu de ninjas de son âge était encore vivants. De nombreux ninjas avaient péris lors de la précédente guerre, qui avait opposé Konoha à Kumo. Les jeunes étaient la chair à canon du village.

La soirée fila bon train, et Menma put apprécier de se faire des amis aussi rapidement, surtout dans ce monde où les tensions semblaient être omniprésentes. Malgré qu'il était quatre heures du matin quand il se coucha, un sourire amusé traînait sur son visage.

* * *

Voili voilou, chapitre terminé. Un brin plus long que le précédent, j'ai mis assez longtemps à me décider si le second combat, contre Takao, allait se faire.

Encore une fois, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et j'espère avoir de nombreuses questions à répondre avec vos commentaires :D A vos claviers )


	4. La Force de Menma

Salut à tous et à toutes ! Aujourd'hui, un nouveau chapitre de Distorsion Temporelle, et le chapitre le plus long des 4 qui sont actuellement dispos ! Ce chapitre prend place le lendemain de la soirée chez Asami, quand Naruto a rencontré des ninjas de son âge. Mais avant de vous laisser lire, réponses aux commentaires :

**Ssyela :** Mais qu'a subi Itachi ?! Haha, ça fait partie de l'intrigue, donc je te laisse attendre, mais je te promets une réponse rapide (dans quelques chapitres ^^)

**Dj :** Oui, certains sont morts, mais je n'ai pas à dire les noms, puisque vous découvrirez leur absence au fur et à mesure (non Asuma n'est pas mort, ni Gaï).

Et également merci à Jay-Werdraght, Xoxonii, et aya31 pour vos commentaires, ça fait super plaisir ! :D

* * *

**La Force de Menma**

En début d'après-midi, le blond fut demandé au bureau d'Orochimaru. Menma y alla d'un pas ronchon. Il voulait profiter de l'après-midi pour s'entraîner. Mais quand il entra dans le bureau du serpent, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise !

- Enfin, soupira le serpent.

- Jiraya-sensei ? demanda le blond, perdu.

Un homme grand de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, avec des cheveux blancs hirsutes, retombant dans tout son dos, était dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Menma eut immédiatement reconnu le visage de l'ermite des crapauds. Ses marques rouges descendant de ses yeux jusqu'à sa mâchoire, son bandeau avec le kanji de l'huile. Seule sa tenue était différente. Un pantalon standard de Jounin, avec les sandales de ninja, ainsi qu'un haut de Judogi vert kaki, tenue des Judokas.

- Tu ressembles vraiment à Minato, déclara l'ermite de but en blanc.

- Merci pour l'accueil, _ero-sennin_, se moqua le blond.

- Comment tu m'as appelé, _baka-gaki_ ? provoqua Jiraya.

Le blond éclata de rire, étonnant Jiraya et Orochimaru. Le blond reprit lentement son souffle, puis les deux sannin l'interrogèrent sur le pourquoi de son fou rire.

- Vous êtes exactement comme dans mon monde, Jiraya-sensei, expliqua Menma. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas chamaillé avec vous, et à vrai dire ça me manquait.

- Longtemps ? demanda Orochimaru.

- Dans mon monde, Jiraya-sensei est mort, justifia lentement le blond.

- Celui qui m'a tué devait être fort ! s'exclama Jiraya en riant.

- Il avait le Rinnegan. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez un orphelin du nom de Nagato, demanda Menma.

Jiraya pâlit à vue d'œil. Mauvais signe. Puis l'ermite des crapauds acquiesça lentement, suivi par Orochimaru. Le blond soupira, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir s'il devait vaincre Nagato dans ce monde, à supposer qu'il le devait.

- Dans mon monde, Nagato a rasé Konoha de la carte. Puis j'ai réussi à le battre, mais pas seul, souligna Menma.

- Comment ça ? demanda Jiraya.

- J'ai eu l'aide des deux ermites du mont Myoboku, ainsi que celle de Kyûbi, mais cette dernière n'est due qu'à mon énervement. Sans tout ça, il m'aurait été impossible de battre Nagato.

- Nagato. Il était fort. A dix ans, il connaissait tous les jutsu que je lui avais appris, décrivit l'ermite aux cheveux blancs. Si jamais on doit le battre, on aura beaucoup de difficultés, à supposer que notre situation sera identique à celle de ton monde, soupira Jiraya.

- Dans tes souvenirs, tu fais mention d'une organisation chassant les démons à queues. Peux-tu nous en dire plus ? demanda Orochimaru, changeant de sujet.

- Akatsuki. Des ninjas de rang S dans le bingo book. De mémoire, il y avait Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Nagato, Konan, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan et leur chef, Tobi.

- Tobi ? demanda Orochimaru.

- Sa véritable identité est inconnue, même si j'ai techniquement réussi à le battre. Ses capacités sont de l'ordre du Jikûkan Ninjutsu. A la fin de notre combat, il m'a aspiré dans une autre dimension, néanmoins… Kyûbi a relâché tout son chakra à travers mon corps. De ce fait, le portail spatio-temporel a explosé, et je suis arrivé ici, expliqua Menma.

- Beaucoup de choses sont différentes, dans ce monde. Akatsuki n'existe pas. Néanmoins, commença Orochimaru.

- Kisame Hoshigaki est Yondaime Mizukage. Sa maîtrise des armes de Kiri est exceptionnelle, et avec Samehada, la lame requin, il ne peut pas perdre. Ici, c'est la loi du plus fort, expliqua Jiraya.

- Aïe aïe aïe… maugréa Menma, portant une main sur son front. D'autres nouvelles du genre ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu sais déjà qu'Itachi est ici. Deidara est un Anbu d'Iwa. Sasori est du même calibre, mais à Suna. Concernant Zetsu, Kakuzu et Hidan, inconnus au bataillon, ou alors peu remarquables.

Les trois ninjas semblaient réfléchir assez fortement sur la situation. Si jamais l'Akatsuki naissait d'ici quelques temps, alors ils seraient en danger. Mais comment savoir la naissance d'un groupuscule aussi dangereux, autant sur l'idéologie que sur ses ninjas ? Jiraya coupa le cours des réflexions inutiles, une idée lui venant en tête.

- Si je voyais ce que donne un entraînement de mon moi de ton monde, Menma ? demanda Jiraya avec un sourire.

- Vous n'avez pas peur, sensei, sourit le blond en retour.

Jiraya sourit en guise de réponse, tandis qu'Orochimaru fit un clone. L'Hokage se justifia en disant qu'il aimerait bien voir ce que donnait la puissance du jeune homme en combat. Les trois ninjas quittèrent la pièce, laissant le clone d'Orochimaru faire le travail de l'original.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois ninjas étaient sur un terrain d'entraînement. Menma ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une remontée de souvenirs. Il était au terrain d'entraînement numéro sept. Ce chiffre sept semblait vouloir le suivre n'importe où. C'est avec un sourire intéressé qu'Orochimaru s'installa contre un arbre, observant le niveau des deux ninjas.

- A toi l'honneur, déclara Jiraya.

En guise de réponse, Menma enchaîna les mudras, faisant apparaître trois clones de foudre. Jiraya haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il ne semblait pas être habitué à un utilisateur régulier du clonage.

Les trois clones foncèrent sur l'ermite, engageant un combat de taijutsu avec lui. Jiraya esquiva le premier clone, empoigna le bras du second qu'il lança sur le troisième avant de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre du premier pour le repousser sur les deux autres. Les clones s'annulèrent, forçant Jiraya à reculer sous peine de recevoir une décharge électrique digne de ce nom. Mais le Sannin n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions, puisqu'un vent puissant se leva, faisant reculer l'ermite des crapauds de quelques pas.

**- Fûton, Grande Percée**, déclara le blond, sérieux. Jiraya-sensei, je vais vous prendre au sérieux.

- Et tu as raison, sourit l'ermite.

- Je veux dire par là, que je ne vais pas retenir mes coups.

Dans la main de Naruto se forma un **Rasengan** avec son chakra de type vent. Les vibrations qu'il émettait ne disaient rien qui vaille à Jiraya, si ce n'était de ne pas tenter de le battre avec un **Rasengan**. Mais Jiraya avait un surnom : le cheval fou de Konoha. Un orbe plus foncé que celui de Menma se forma dans la main de Jiraya. **Rasengan** contre **Rasengan**.

Les deux ninjas s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre, prêts à en découdre quand, au dernier moment, Jiraya sourit, avant qu'une puissante explosion ait lieu sur le terrain d'entraînement, attirant des ninjas qui n'étaient pas loin.

- T'as apprécié mon cadeau ? sourit Jiraya face à l'énorme écran de fumée.

**- Clone explosif**, j'aurai du y penser. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à affronter le stade supérieur au **Rasengan**.

- D'ailleurs, je dois dire que cette technique a l'air effrayante, complimenta Jiraya.

- Et encore, ce n'est que le stade quatre de la forme finale de l'orbe.

- Combien d'autres phases ? demanda le Sannin, intrigué.

- Deux autres. Je l'ai perfectionné avec le Vent, mais pas avec la foudre. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué de lier changement de forme et de nature à la fois. Mais nous pourrons en discuter plus tard, sensei.

- A l'entrée du terrain d'entraînement, une dizaine de Chûnin et quelques Jounin semblaient avoir été attirés par le brouhaha causé par l'explosion de Jiraya. Parmi eux, Asami Haruno, un air fatigué sur le visage, remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Menma et Jiraya.

_- Menma ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Un entraînement, avec Jiraya-sama. Intéressant_, sourit-elle, intriguée par ce combat.

Menma prit une posture de garde solide sur ses appuis, les deux jambes proches l'une de l'autre. Les bras du blond pendaient le long de son corps, avant de remonter pour que le Namikaze enchaîne les mudras.

- Sensei, je vais vous affronter avec mes capacités de combat réelles. **Fûton, Marche de l'Air**, murmura Naruto.

Aussitôt, cinq sceaux verts, identiques à ceux qu'il avait utilisés lors du combat contre Darui, se créèrent autour du jeune homme. Le regard de Menma devint lourd, comme s'il s'agissait d'un combat à mort entre deux ennemis jurés. L'intensité de ce regard surpris les observateurs, mais également Jiraya.

_- Ce regard. C'est vraiment le fils de Minato, comme me l'a dit Orochimaru._

Le blond se lança rapidement sur Jiraya. Il ne prenait plus appui sur le sol, mais directement sur les sceaux qu'il venait de créer. Ses déplacements étaient rapides, et il avait réduit l'écart entre lui et l'ermite, le faisant passer de dix mètres à un mètre en moins de deux secondes.

Menma donna un coup de coude à l'ermite, qui le bloqua avec sa paume de main. Jiraya voulut prendre le coude du blond pour le repousser et ralentir sa vitesse, mais le bras de Menma se déplia, son coude quittant la main de Jiraya. L'ermite pencha sa tête sur le côté, esquivant légèrement un coup de poing.

Menma, à l'aide de ses sceaux, passa rapidement dans le dos de Jiraya, un **Rasengan** en main. Jiraya utilisa la vitesse du blond contre lui, exécutant lui-même un **Rasengan**. Les deux orbes se cognèrent brutalement, repoussant les deux ninjas. Jiraya, au sol comme Menma, se releva en premier. L'ermite des crapauds devait bien l'avouer, le jeune homme blond était rapide, puissant, et savait rapidement changer de stratégie. Mais il y avait des choses qui pouvaient possiblement le ralentir.

L'ermite fit les signes bien connus par Menma, avant de mordre son pouce et le poser au sol. D'un nuage de fumée sortit Gamaken, un des crapauds les plus puissants du mont Myôboku. Menma déglutit. Il n'avait pas prévu d'affronter une invocation. Un clone d'ombre fut réalisé immédiatement par l'ancien Jinchûriki, et les deux blonds furent d'accords en un regard. Le clone se plaça en retrait, étonnant Jiraya comme les observateurs du combat. Les sceaux de **la Marche de l'Air** réapparurent autour de l'original, qui paraissait de plus en plus sérieux.

Le clone lança un kunai, avant de le multiplier grâce au **Clonage d'ombre du kunai**. Une cinquantaine d'armes blanches, baignant dans du chakra vent, foncèrent sur Jiraya et Gamaken, qui exécuta un grand saut en l'air. Cependant, Menma les attendit déjà au paroxysme de leur saut, les pieds posés sur deux sceaux. Le blond exécuta quelques mudras, avant de tendre une main vers le duo Jiraya-Gamaken.

**- Fûton, Rafale du Vent **! s'exclama le Namikaze.

Un puissant rayon de vent, concentré sur une petite surface, cogna Gamaken, le repoussant en arrière. Menma sourit, avant de faire quelques mudras, et sa main baigna dans la foudre. Le jeune homme venait d'utiliser **Raiton, Eclair Pourfendeur**, en hommage à son premier sensei, Kakashi Hatake. A l'aide de ses sceaux, le jeune homme blond fendit les airs en direction de Gamaken et Jiraya. Le crapaud disparut sous les ordres de Jiraya, tandis que ce dernier enchaîna rapidement les mudras en voyant arriver l'ex-Jinchûriki.

**- Katon, Embrasement du Dragon de Feu **!

Une grande flamme s'approcha vivement de Menma. Mais celui-ci allait bien trop vite. Il allait être touché dans tous les cas de figure. S'il essayait de contourner les flammes, ses jambes en subirait le prix, soit il fonçait dans le tas, et tout son corps le payerait cher. Alors que le danger approchait à grand pas, le blond sentit son chakra venir sur le côté. Il tourna sa tête pour voir son clone lui envoyer une vague d'eau.

**- Suiton, Crue Destructrice **! s'exclama le clone avant d'exploser.

_- Bonne idée, sourit l'original._** Fûton, Rasengan **!

L'orbe bleu-ciel dans sa main trembla, tandis qu'il s'approcha de la vague d'eau de son clone. Il ne maîtrisait pas du tout le Suiton, mais son entraînement à cet élément venait sans doute de l'aider. Menma avait rapidement compris que son second élément, le Raiton, lui poserait des problèmes avec les autres éléments, surtout le feu. Néanmoins, il avait réussi à se dépatouiller de cette situation, surprenant tout le monde. Trois éléments. Vent, Foudre, Eau.

Jiraya crut halluciner. Ses flammes furent englouties par une tornade d'eau, tandis que l'ermite se réceptionna au sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Ce jeune homme était un génie du Ninjutsu. Entre le clonage, ses trois éléments, sa vitesse accrue par le vent, et la couverture de toutes les distances de combat au travers de ses trois éléments, le jeune blond était incroyable.

Menma se réceptionna habilement au sol malgré sa vitesse, usant de ses sceaux pour ralentir sa course, avant de faire face à Jiraya, quelques mètres les séparant. Le blond se pencha en avant, remerciant Jiraya, mais surtout le surprenant. Quand le blond se redressa, il arbora un grand sourire digne de son enfance.

- Merci, Jiraya-sensei. Je suis encore plein de défauts, je travaillerai dessus, sourit le blond.

- Menma, tu viendras à mon bureau demain matin, nous reviendrons sur l'ensemble de tes compétences avec Jiraya, expliqua Orochimaru.

Menma s'éloigna, laissant Jiraya et Orochimaru discuter tranquillement. L'homme aux serpents et celui aux crapauds avaient été surpris de la qualité de combat de Menma, malgré son jeune âge. Il avait presque l'âge de Minato, et même si sa capacité à établir des stratégies n'était pas au même niveau que son père, ses autres capacités étaient plus que respectable.

- Je pense qu'une nouvelle feuille est en haut de l'arbre, sourit l'ermite des crapauds philosophiquement.

- En tous cas, il est fort. Il n'a pas tout montré, mais son niveau est plus que respectable. Je dirai dans les dix meilleurs du village à coup sûr, tenta Orochimaru.

* * *

Menma sortit du terrain en s'étirant. Ce combat l'avait décidément revigoré. Il se sentit en pleine forme malgré le rythme pris lors de ce combat. Il passa devant un groupe de Chûnin qui murmurait en le voyant passer. Il leur accorda un regard avant de voir Asami Haruno. Il lui donna un grand sourire.

- Asami, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! s'exclama le Namikaze, surpris.

- J'ai été attirée avec mes élèves par le boucan que vous avez fait, sourit-elle. L'entraînement a été productif ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'était plus un test qu'un entraînement. Je n'ai pas montré toutes mes capacités, déclara le Jounin, surprenant tout le monde. Chacun ses petits secrets, sourit-il.

Le blond commença à s'éloigner, mais il fut vite rattrapé par Asami. Celle-ci hurla à ses élèves de continuer leur entraînement, avant de donner un grand sourire au blond.

* * *

Bien plus loin, dans les montagnes rocailleuses de Tsuchi no Kuni, plus précisément dans le village caché d'Iwa, quelqu'un réfléchissait. Il s'agissait d'une femme, d'ailleurs la première femme Kage dans l'histoire du continent Shinobi. Ses cheveux noirs coupés courts lui arrivaient au-dessus de la nuque. Son teint assez pâle était en parfaite opposition à sa tenue. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique commune aux ninjas d'Iwa. Seule sa cape noire frappée au kanji de la terre différait. Ses yeux rouges reflétaient son ingéniosité, mais également son assurance. Kurotsuchi était la première femme Kage dans le continent, mais également Kage la plus jeune. A l'âge de vingt-trois ans, elle avait accédé au trône de Kage, régissant Iwa d'une main de fer. Désormais, elle avait vingt-cinq ans. En deux ans, l'économie du village caché s'était stabilisée, au lieu d'être dans une spirale autodestructrice, et cela grâce aux réformes, certes sévères, mais également efficaces engagées par le conseil et Kurotsuchi.

- Ce que vous dîtes est vrai, à ce qu'il paraît, se contenta de dire Kurotsuchi.

En face d'elle un sourire arrogant lui répondit. Un homme vêtu d'une armure noire comme la nuit, des cheveux noirs en pics, et deux yeux vairons se tenait devant la belle kunoichi. Une cape blanche retombait dans son dos, cape sur laquelle était brodée l'inscription 自由 (liberté). Un sourire confiant avait pris place sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Oui. Toutes mes informations sont vérifiées par mes soins avant de vous parvenir, Kurotsuchi-sama, affirma l'homme.

- Bien. Qu'en est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Notre plan avance, Kurotsuchi-sama. Bientôt, Konoha sera privé d'une de ses plus grandes forces, sourit-il malicieusement. Néanmoins… commença-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la brune, arquant un sourcil.

- Un de mes hommes de main, Takao, a rencontré une équipe de ninjas de Konoha. Ils revenaient de Kumo.

- Les a-t-il tués ? demanda la kunoichi.

- Non. Il a juste réalisé sa mission sur le jeune Itachi Uchiha. Mais concernant un des ninjas, il a eu une drôle d'impression, et d'après ses dires… commença l'homme.

- Venez en aux faits ! s'exclama Kurotsuchi, agacée.

- Désolé, Kurotsuchi-sama. Il semblerait qu'un des ninjas soit étroitement lié à Minato Namikaze, l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha.

Aussitôt, de la lave sortit violemment du mur derrière Kurotsuchi. Le regard agacé qu'elle avait auparavant était devenu un regard haineux, et la brune aurait broyé quiconque aurait prononcé la moindre parole. Après une longue minute d'énervement, la jeune kunoichi se calma, avant d'avoir simplement un rictus haineux sur son visage.

- Namikaze, hein, murmura-t-elle. Zenkô-san, je voudrais que vous me rendiez un service, sourit malicieusement Kurotsuchi.

- Bien sûr, Kurotsuchi-sama. Je réaliserai votre demande, s'inclina poliment l'homme à l'armure noire.

* * *

_- Tiens donc, Kyûbi, le démon renard. Quelle forme pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? sourit un homme._

_- Face à un homme camouflé dans l'ombre, se tint un renard à deux queues, disposant d'une fourrure rougeâtre. Depuis sa mort, il devait attendre de se reconstituer pour retourner dans le monde des vivants._

_**- Humain**__, grogna le démon. __**Si jamais je retrouve ne serait-ce que la moitié de ma puissance, je jure de t'égorger vif.**_

_- Voyons, je ne m'opposerai pas à Kyûbi no Yoko, surtout lorsque… commença l'homme._

Menma se réveilla dans un sursaut. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Un cauchemar ? Non, ça avait l'air tellement _réel_. Le blond se massa la nuque avant de se lever, histoire de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il constata, grâce à son réveil, qu'il était un peu moins de cinq heures du matin. Inutile de se coucher pour tenter de dormir un peu. Une fois à la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau du robinet, avant d'ouvrir ses yeux, complètement abasourdi.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! s'exclama Menma.

Il cligna des yeux, une nouvelle fois. Non, il ne rêvait pas, et pourtant il aurait aimé être dans un cauchemar en ce moment même. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Pourtant, il voyait bien ce qu'il voyait. Ses yeux étaient deux pupilles bleues fendues à la manière des félins.

Le blond décida de sonder sa réserve de chakra. Et ce dont il se doutait semblait être en train de se passer. Lors de son passage dans la fission temporelle, il eut, en quelque sorte, absorbé une partie du chakra de Kyûbi. Mais désormais, il était en train de mêler ce chakra et le sien en une seule entité. Menma se rendit compte de la chose, il était en train de devenir un Jinchûriki encore plus parfait qu'auparavant, son chakra fusionnant avec le chakra type du démon renard.

Le blond décida d'essayer sa technique favorite, le Rasengan. Comme il put s'en douter, il dut utiliser les deux mains pour stabiliser l'orbe. Encore un foutu problème de manipulation du chakra. Et contre ce genre de choses, une seule technique, l'entraînement. Le blond décida de partir s'entraîner avant d'aller voir Orochimaru et Jiraya.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Menma se tint devant les deux Sannin. Eux avaient l'air comme d'habitude, mais lui était légèrement fatigué. Il s'était entraîné trois heures, à tenter, en vain, de récupérer la maîtrise de son chakra. Il lui était plus difficile de se battre à son maximum.

Jiraya remarqua un léger changement dans le chakra de Menma. Il avait l'air plus sauvage, incontrôlable. Orochimaru, quant à lui, avait immédiatement vu le changement dans les yeux de Naruto, devenus semblables à ceux des félins. Le blond remarqua qu'il était observé, et demanda pourquoi.

- Tes yeux et ton chakra ont changé, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Orochimaru.

- J'ai l'impression que mon corps assimile lentement le chakra dans lequel j'ai baigné dans la faille spatio-temporelle, tenta d'expliquer le blond.

- Des changements notables ? demanda l'ermite des crapauds.

- Le principal étant ma difficulté à bien manipuler mon chakra. Et les yeux, sinon rien de spécial, je pense, raconta le blond.

Orochimaru posa une feuille devant Menma, qui s'empressa de la lire. Le blond arqua un sourcil, avant de poser son regard sur les deux Sannin.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda-t-il en rendant la feuille.

- Oui. Menma Namikaze, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serez Jounin Instructeur, et prendrez en charge une équipe de Genin qui est promue aujourd'hui.

- Je sens venir les embrouilles, soupira le blond.

- Va à l'académie, et un des instructeurs te donnera les dossiers des élèves que tu auras à charge, expliqua Jiraya.

* * *

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Menma était sur le toit de l'académie, à lire les dossiers de son équipe. Il n'avait pas vraiment porté d'attention sur les noms donnés par le Chûnin responsable de la distribution des équipes, et désormais, il fixait les trois dossiers, ses yeux grands ouverts.

- Kaito Hyûga, souffla Menma.

Voir un Hyûga rappela au blond Hinata, Neji et Hanabi. Les trois Hyûga qu'il appréciait. Il avait rapidement connu Hanabi pendant la guerre. Durant la dernière année de la bataille, il avait connu la brune, après qu'Hinata soit tombée dans un coma. La jeune Hyûga avait appris de Menma bien des choses, autant sur le Ninjutsu que sur les autres arts ninjas. Neji, quant à lui, c'était une autre histoire. D'abord, le Hyûga énervait Menma, mais après qu'ils eurent réglé leurs différents, un respect immense s'était créé entre eux deux.

En parcourant le dossier, Menma put y lire les points forts et faibles du jeune Hyûga, ainsi que son classement dans l'académie. Premier en Taijutsu, dix-septième sur quarante-cinq pour le Ninjutsu et second en travail par équipe. Ses points forts étaient bien entendu le Taijutsu et l'analyse. Son point faible était son endurance. Son profil était intéressant et laissait une marge de progression apparemment intense.

- Mifuyu Miura, lut Menma.

En lisant le dossier, le Namikaze put y voir clair. Jeune Kunoichi, plutôt bien classée, dans le premier tiers de sa promotion, devant des noms tels que Kiba Inuzuka. Elle excellait dans la stratégie, mais également en jutsu de soin, dans lesquels elle était apparemment formée depuis son plus jeune âge. Une kunoichi semblable à Sakura dans un sens, avec quelques différences. Au moins, le Namikaze savait quelle direction elle serait susceptible de prendre.

- Enfin, nous y voilà… murmura Menma. Naruto Namikaze, mon moi de cette dimension. Voyons voir ton cas.

Menma écarquilla les yeux. Son double de cette dimension semblait être un Genin prometteur. Second à chaque examen. Il semblait être un pilier d'équipe, mais surtout, il semblait être plus un soutien qu'autre chose, ce qui étonna Menma. Lui n'avait jamais été un pilier d'équipe. Il était en quelque sorte un tank, détruisant tout sur son passage, sans aucune stratégie réellement imposée.

Une cloche sonna, indiquant qu'il devait aller en salle de classe pour récupérer ses élèves. Dans tous les cas, Orochimaru lui avait concocté une drôle d'équipe, qui semblait être aussi surprenante que douée. Un sourire se forma sur le visage du blond. Au moins, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

* * *

Vous serez divisé en équipes de trois Genin et un Jounin. Sachez que les équipes ont été faîtes par Hokage-sama, donc si vous avez une quelconque réclamation, allez la faire auprès d'Orochimaru-sama ou de son assistante, Anko-san, prévint l'enseignant.

L'annonce des équipes alla lentement pour Menma. Il lui semblait qu'il était planté devant cette classe depuis des heures. Vint finalement le tour de son équipe, l'équipe numéro onze.

- Equipe numéro onze : Naruto Namikaze, Kaito Hyûga et Mifuyu Miura, déclara l'enseignant Chûnin.

Les trois Genin s'avancèrent vers l'enseignant. Menma eut ainsi le temps de les observer. Mifuyu Miura était une jeune kunoichi, assez petite, avec des cheveux bleus pâle bouclés, un t-shirt blanc aux manches courtes, ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu foncé et des sandales de ninja. Son bandeau ninja était fermement accroché autour de sa taille. Ses yeux verts reflétaient sa joie d'être enfin une kunoichi.

Kaito Hyûga. Définissable immédiatement par ses yeux blancs, caractéristique du clan Hyûga. Il était un peu plus grand que tous les autres élèves. Il était habillé d'une veste noire fermée, avec des manches longues couvrant des bandages visibles sur ses mains. Son bandeau ninja était fermement accroché sur son front. Il était également vêtu d'un short bleu et de sandales de ninja. Il adoptait une expression neutre.

Naruto Namikaze. Il était clairement celui-qui intéressait le plus Menma. La première chose que vit le blond furent les cheveux de Naruto, lesquels étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés et blonds. Sa tenue était identique à celle de Minato. Une veste blanche ouverte sur un t-shirt rouge, un pantalon ninja noir et des sandales de ninja. Les yeux bleus de Naruto semblaient indiquer un simple ennui quant à sa présence ici.

- Et notre enseignant ? demanda une voix féminine, appartenant à Mifuyu.

- C'est moi, déclara Menma en s'avançant. Menma Namikaze.

* * *

Booya, chapitre fini ! Et qu'il eut été long, ce chapitre. Je fini sur ce gros cliffhanger, juste pour mettre du suspens. Quelle sera la réaction de Naruto ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Qui est Zenkô ? Une guerre Iwa/Konoha en approche ?

J'annonce que je vais prendre un rythme plus ou moins de croisière. Les chapitres mettront un petit peu plus de temps à sortir.

J'attends avec vos commentaires avec impatience :D Et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ^^


	5. Colère - Test - Uchiha

Yop, nouveau chapitre – qui a mis du temps à sortir, je sais – qui vous donne enfin la suite que bonne nombre d'entre vous sembliez attendre avec impatience !

Je remercie Dj-bxl, Chester, chauvin, XoXonii, Jay-Werdraght pour leurs commentaires !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Colère – Test - Uchiha**

_- Et notre enseignant ? demanda une voix féminine, appartenant à Mifuyu._

_- C'est moi, déclara Menma en s'avançant. Menma Namikaze._

Tout le monde dans la salle, hormis Menma et Naruto, adopta un visage complètement choqué. Le regard du jeune Naruto s'intensifia, et analysa le blond face à lui. Les poings du Genin promu se serrèrent de colère. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit qu'un membre de sa famille était en vie ?! Pourquoi encore une fois, il était proie aux embrouilles de ce genre ? Il était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul ! Dans le silence de la salle, la voix du jeune Naruto s'éleva.

- Je vais voir Hokage-sama, décréta le jeune homme.

Il passa à côté de Menma, sans lui accorder un regard, tandis que tout le monde parut encore plus choqué. Ils étaient heureux, et également étonnés, que le Namikaze ait retrouvé de sa famille. Mais là, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le blond allait voir Orochimaru, et demander de changer d'équipe. Alors que le jeune adolescent allait franchir la porte de la pièce, la voix de Menma se leva, tandis qu'un sourire était présent sur son visage.

- C'est ta réponse ? Je ne pensais pas que le fils du héros était un lâche, sourit le blond.

Naruto tiqua. Qui était cet inconnu pour se moquer de son père ainsi ?! Son père fut, et resta à ce jour le héros de Konoha, et lui, Naruto Namikaze, eut été l'enfant du champ de bataille, celui qui avait survécu à la débâcle du démon-renard. Après deux secondes, le jeune Namikaze s'était lancé sur son aîné, tendant de lui asséner un terrible coup de pied dans la nuque, complètement annulé par le bras de Menma.

- C'est tout ? Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'Orochimaru-san me demande de former un Genin aussi faible, juste sous prétexte… commença Menma.

- Vous ne savez rien ! hurla Naruto, avant de courir en dehors de la salle.

Menma fit signe à ses deux autres élèves de le suivre, tandis qu'il se dirigeait dehors. La kunoichi aux cheveux bleus pâles et le Hyûga s'empressèrent de le suivre. Menma soupira avant de sourire légèrement à ses deux élèves.

- Allons chercher le dernier membre de notre équipe, sourit-il.

Les deux Genin le suivirent, étonnés devant tant d'assurance. Naruto était un Genin assez tempétueux, et ses colères faisaient pâlir ses camarades. Après une dizaine de minutes de recherches, ils retrouvèrent le jeune blond en haut du mont Hokage. Les deux Genin accompagnant Menma se rapprochèrent du jeune Genin.

- Tu aimes bien te mettre à l'écart, on dirait, se contenta de dire Menma.

- Je n'aime pas les gens comme vous, déclara Naruto, le regard menaçant.

- Peut-être, mais je suis le Jounin instructeur de cette équipe, et tu devras faire avec. Tu n'es pas en condition de négocier, à moins que tu ne veuilles retourner à l'académie avec tes deux équipiers ? demanda Menma avec un sang-froid l'étonnant.

Naruto regarda rapidement les deux autres Genin avant de croiser les bras, montrant son opposition, mais admettant tout de même sa défaite. Menma frappa des mains, un sourire illuminant son visage.

- Bien ! s'exclama-t-il. Puisque Naruto a fini d'en faire des siennes pour le moment, nous allons tout d'abord nous présenter, chacun son tour. Je m'appelle Menma Namikaze, j'ai vingt-deux ans. Mes loisirs sont m'entraîner, manger des ramen. J'aime les ramen, devenir plus fort, je déteste la guerre. Mon rêve pour plus tard est d'amener la paix au monde Shinobi.

Les Genin furent étonnés de voir un jeune homme avec autant de maturité, tandis qu'il n'avait que vingt-deux ans. Le Jounin pointa Mifuyu du doigt, lui demandant de se présenter. La jeune fille toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Je m'appelle Mifuyu Miura, j'ai onze ans. J'aime… elle hésita. Quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas important, négocia-t-elle, les joues rosies, étonnant Menma. J'aime aider les gens, en loisir je suis souvent à l'hôpital, pour apprendre les techniques des ninjas médecins. Je déteste les frimeurs, et mon rêve pour plus tard est de devenir un médecin ninja accompli, sourit-elle.

Menma regarda la jeune fille avec un sourire chaleureux. Au moins, elle ne pensait pas qu'à ses amours de jeunesse, et ça faisait plaisir au blond qui ne voulait pas avoir une kunoichi obnubilée par l'amour dans son équipe. Le regard du Jounin dévia sur Kaito Hyûga, qui comprit immédiatement que son tour de se présenter était venu.

- Je suis Kaito Hyûga, j'ai également onze ans. J'aime Hanabi-nee-chan, mes amis, ainsi que m'entraîner. Mes loisirs sont les balades dans la forêt de Konoha, m'entraîner avec ma sœur. Je déteste certaines personnes, ajouta-t-il, son regard s'assombrissant. Mon rêve pour plus tard est d'aider ma sœur à accomplir son rêve.

Certaines personnes. Au moins, et rien qu'avec cette indication, Menma pouvait facilement se faire une idée de la chose. La Bunke. Un Neji nouvelle version se tenait donc devant lui. Ca n'allait pas être aisé de négocier son cas, mais pas impossible. Puis le regard de Menma rencontra les yeux bleus de son avatar de cette dimension.

- Je suis Naruto Namikaze. J'ai onze ans. J'aime m'entraîner. Je déteste les adultes sauf Orochimaru-sama. Mon rêve est de faire honneur à mes parents, débita d'une traite le blond.

Menma les regarda, continuant de les fixer, tandis qu'un sourire émergea sur son visage. Ca allait être amusant, sans aucun doute.

- Nous nous verrons demain matin, au terrain d'entraînement numéro sept, décréta Menma. Je vous ferai passer un test pour voir si vous êtes réellement aptes à être des Shinobi.

Le blond disparut dans l'air, laissant une traînée de poussière derrière lui. Kaito et Mifuyu parurent étonnés, tandis que les poings du jeune Naruto se serrèrent au possible.

_- Je suis un lâche, c'est ce qu'il a dit ? Il le regrettera…_

* * *

Le soir venu, Itachi Uchiha était allongé sur son lit. Orochimaru l'avait forcé au repos, et il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Mais il avait cette étrange sensation. Comme si quelque chose clochait, ne tournait pas rond. Soudainement, il fixa la fenêtre de sa chambre. Une ombre était passée à toute vitesse. Le jeune Uchiha ouvrit la fenêtre, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, ébahis.

- C-comment ?

Dans les ruelles du quartier Uchiha, les quelques gardes qui étaient là, appartenant au clan à l'éventail se roulaient au sol, hurlants de douleur. Itachi s'élança vers le salon, pour voir ses parents dans le même état. Que se passait-il ?! Tandis qu'il émergea dans les rues, les hurlements des ninjas du clan Uchiha se firent plus puissants encore.

Dans la ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait, une jeune femme se tint debout, le fixant quelques mètres devant lui. Une chevelure violette en arrière, deux yeux verts luisants dans la nuit. Elle était vêtue d'une armure Shinobi blanche, avec une cape rouge carmin. Pas le genre de personne passant inaperçu, apparemment.

- Qui es-tu ?! s'exclama l'Uchiha. Qu'as-tu fait à mon clan ?! vociféra le brun.

- Je n'ai rien fait, sourit la jeune femme. **Tu** as fait ceci, sourit-elle.

Itachi ouvrit en grand ses yeux, surpris. Que venait-elle de dire ? Ou plutôt qu'avait-elle signifié de manière implicite ? Ses yeux devinrent rouges, son Sharingan se dévoilant aux yeux de l'inconnue, qui se mit à sourire.

- Chaos, sourit-elle.

La vision d'Itachi devint noire, tandis que ses yeux lui donnaient la sensation d'être brûlés au fer chaud. La jeune femme s'approcha lentement, tandis qu'Itachi posa un genou au sol, complètement immobilisé par la douleur. La jeune femme s'abaissa à son niveau, avant de s'approcher de son oreille.

- Je t'aime bien, Itachi Uchiha. Tu es plus résistant que tous les autres, alors je vais te récompenser.

Elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, avant qu'Itachi ne s'effondre au sol, inconscient. Le silence était devenu pesant, les ninjas du clan Uchiha étaient déjà tous inconscients. La jeune femme regarda la lune, son sourire disparaissant une seconde, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans une tornade de fleurs.

* * *

Menma fixait ses élèves, un sourire en coin. Huit heures du matin, et les trois étaient arrivés à la même heure, soit cinq minutes en avance sur l'heure prévue. Déjà un bon signe. Le blond fouilla sa poche et tendit trois rouleaux aux Genin.

- Voici votre test. Chacun d'entre vous à un rouleau, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, chacun dispose d'un cadenas. J'ai une clé sur moi. Vous avez jusqu'à midi pour attraper la clé. Si jamais vous n'y arrivez pas dans la limite de temps, où que je vous reprends les rouleaux, vous aurez perdu.

- Et que se passe-t-il si on perd ? demanda Kaito, intrigué.

- Vous retournerez sur les bancs de l'école. Konoha n'a pas besoin de ninjas inaptes.

Les trois aspirants Genin furent étonnés. Ils pensaient, à juste titre, que le diplôme de l'académie leur donnait le droit de devenir Genin, mais ils s'étaient trompés. Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit, tandis qu'il se lança sur son aîné. En un instant, il sentit une main s'appuyer sur ses cheveux, tandis qu'il fut projeté en arrière. Le jeune aspirant Genin se réceptionna en un salto parfaitement maîtrisé, puis il observa Menma.

Ce visage était arrogant, et le provoquait en permanence. Lui, un lâche ?! Le jeune Naruto enchaîna les mudras, faisant apparaître des clones. Les clones étaient nombreux, mais ils n'étaient pas solides.

Les clones foncèrent sur Menma, tournant autour de lui, tandis que le Jounin sourit. Un sens de la stratégie assez développé, avec la précision du dosage du chakra. Tout son contraire à son âge. Le blond fit craquer ses doigts, avant de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de montrer sa puissance en un seul coup. Menma sourit avant de concentrer son chakra en quantité non négligeable. Une série de mudras plus tard, le Jounin frappa le sol du poing.

**- Raiton, Tremblement Tonitruant **!

La foudre rasa le sol, supprimant les clones du jeune Namikaze. Naruto ne sut pas comment réagir, mais il put voir Kaito surprendre Menma en arrivant par les airs. Le jeune Hyûga engagea un combat de Jyûken avec son instructeur, faisant fi de la précision connue du clan à l'œil blanc. Mais Menma esquivait tout avec une précision monumentale, étonnant Kaito. Mais au final, le brun trouvait cela plus ou moins normal qu'il se fasse esquiver ainsi. Menma était un Jounin, et faisait donc parti de l'élite du village de Konoha. Le sourire de Menma attira rapidement son attention. Le Jounin s'amusait ? Cela énerva le Hyûga, qui essaya d'augmenter sa vitesse, encore plus qu'auparavant. Tout se déroulait au ralenti à partir de son point de vue, même ses coups lui semblait être lents, tandis qu'en vérité, il allait de plus en plus vite. Ceci étonna Menma. Etait-ce simplement possible ? Mais sentant le danger s'approcher, le Jounin recula d'un grand bond.

- Tu es doué, Kaito, félicita le Jounin. Le Taijutsu est ton point fort, mais en est-il de même pour le Ninjutsu ? sourit le blond machiavéliquement.

Aussitôt une vague d'eau se dirigea sur le jeune Genin. La vague d'eau se dirigea rapidement vers lui, mais il esquiva miraculeusement en exécutant une roulade sur le côté, mais un kunai affuté avec l'élément vent fonça droit sur lui. Le brun vit sa vie défiler devant lui, le kunai filant droit sur son cœur. Mais un mur de terre bloqua le kunai. Menma soupira. Sa mauvaise maîtrise de son chakra l'empêchait de montrer ses meilleures armes. Il ne voulait pas se montrer tendre, car la réalité du monde frapperait ces jeunes enfants.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire contre moi ? demanda le blond, déçu.

Des kunais arrivèrent de toutes les directions, surprenant légèrement Menma. Il haussa un sourcil, pour voir Naruto rassembler son chakra dans un kunai, qu'il lança contre son aîné. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, avant de décider de son échappatoire. Les armes se plantèrent rapidement dans son corps avant qu'il ne se transforme en bûche. Etonnamment, le kunai de Naruto se ficha dans la buche, et celle-ci commença à s'humidifier. Plus loin de là, Menma haussa un sourcil.

- Suiton, hein…

* * *

Orochimaru fixa les corps inconscients de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha, les chefs du clan à l'éventail. Un sujet une nouvelle fois épineux. Les deux parents d'Itachi étaient inconscients, plongés de force dans un coma. La douleur qu'éprouvaient les membres du clan Uchiha avait réveillé tout Konoha. Et le Yondaime Hokage avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette affaire.

- La guerre approcherait-elle de nous à grands pas ? demanda Orochimaru à haute voix.

- Hokage-sama, salua une voix.

Orochimaru se tourna pour voir qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Avec peu d'étonnement, Shizune venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. La jeune femme était vêtue de son habit de médecin, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, touchant ses épaules. Ses prunelles noires semblaient tout analyser en permanence. L'élève de Tsunade Senju.

- Qu'elle est la situation ? demanda l'ancien Sannin.

- Leurs yeux ne semblent plus pouvoir activer le Sharingan, comme s'il était scellé. Mais en plus de ça, ils éprouvent tous une douleur immense au niveau des yeux, sauf _lui_, souligna la brune.

- Lui ? demanda Orochimaru.

- Oui. Le jeune Sasuke Uchiha n'a subi aucuns dommages de ce qui est arrivé aux membres du clan Uchiha.

- Une explication ? demanda l'Hokage.

- Je pense que ce qui est arrivé au clan Uchiha dépend du nombre de fois qu'ils ont utilisé le Sharingan. Ce qui explique que certains, les plus anciens, en soient morts.

Orochimaru haussa un sourcil. Une technique capable de faire éprouver la douleur en fonction de l'utilisation d'un attribut existait vraiment ? Ce serait une arme redoutable contre les nombreux clans de Konoha.

Le serpent commença à réfléchir, sa matière grise se mettant en activité. Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Après quelques minutes de réflexion intense, il donna ses directives à Shizune.

- Maintenez-les dans un sommeil artificiel. Je vais m'occuper de la protection de Sasuke Uchiha, expliqua Orochimaru.

Shizune acquiesça, étonnée de voir Orochimaru avec un visage aussi sérieux. Mais elle comprenait également les aboutissants d'une telle prouesse. Konoha était en danger, c'était certain.

* * *

Les Genin étaient épuisés. Et pourtant, le Jounin face à eux s'amusait, et il ne le cachait pas. Pourtant, ils avaient beau tout essayer, l'écart général avec un Jounin était juste faramineux. Pourtant à bout, le jeune Namikaze se leva, tandis que ses deux coéquipiers le regardaient, abasourdis par sa volonté. Le jeune blond s'avança de quelques pas, regardant sévèrement Menma, qui s'arrêta de sourire. Il était temps que le jeune Naruto lui montre sa volonté.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! s'exclama Naruto. Et je vais vous le prouver !

Le blond courut, se rapprochant doucement de Menma. Cinq mètres les séparaient, et pourtant le jeune Genin enchaîna rapidement les mudras, dans une série de signes que Menma ne connaissait pas. Le Jounin se mit sur ses gardes, tandis que le blond n'était plus qu'à deux mètres, il s'écria :

**« Hiraishin ! »**

Naruto Namikaze

Le blond disparut devant Menma, qui ouvrit ses yeux de surprise. Le Namikaze avait cette technique dans sa manche depuis le début ? Pourquoi ne l'utilisait-il pas en permanence pour être beaucoup plus dangereux ? Mais Menma ne put en dire plus, puisqu'il sentit son double de cette dimension dans son dos, s'approchant dangereusement de la clé que Menma avait accroché à sa ceinture. Un instant plus tard, Naruto était au sol, bloqué par Menma.

- Fin de l'exercice, ordonna-t-il.

Les trois Genin étaient arrivés jusque-là, et ils n'en retenaient qu'une seule chose, un amère sentiment de défaite. Pourtant, du point de vue de Menma, ils étaient bien plus forts et coordonnés que lui et son équipe. Le Jounin aux yeux bleus fendus relâcha Menma avant de s'approcher des deux autres Genin. Naruto s'assit à côté d'eux.

- Faisons le point, décréta le blond.

- Pourquoi avoir arrêté l'exercice ? demanda Kaito. On avait jusqu'à midi, pourtant.

- Vous n'avez pas l'endurance nécessaire pour combattre autant de temps, expliqua Menma. En vrai, vous n'auriez pas tenu une demi-heure de plus, alors qu'il restait deux heures de combat.

- Ca veut donc dire… commença le jeune Hyûga.

- A vrai dire, vous m'avez surpris, tous les trois. Je ne m'attendais pas à une équipe avec un niveau aussi élevé, même si j'ai eu vos dossiers avant, commença Menma.

- Quoi ? demandèrent les Genin, surpris.

- Je voulais surtout vérifier vos capacités personnelles. L'esprit d'équipe s'acquiert véritablement avec l'expérience. Je voulais vérifier qu'aucun de vous n'était vraiment délaissé en termes de compétences. Et je suis satisfait au-delà de mes espérances.

- Ca veut dire que… commença Mifuyu.

- Oui, vous trois êtes officiellement des Genin de Konoha. Nous serons l'équipe numéro onze, et nous commencerons nos missions dès demain matin, à huit heures. D'ici là, je vous laisse quartier libre.

Menma laissa les trois Genin en disparaissant dans le vent à l'aide d'un **Shunshin no jutsu**. Les trois élèves du Namikaze étaient incroyablement surpris, car tous les trois pensaient qu'ils allaient être recalés, puisqu'ils avaient échoué. Kaito fut le premier à se lever et à prendre la parole.

- Ce sensei est vraiment étrange, commença-t-il. Mais je sens qu'on progressera avec lui, et ça me fait plaisir de voir des vrais Jounin compétents au sein du village, sourit-il.

Le Hyûga fit un signe de main aux deux autres Genin, s'éloignant du terrain d'entraînement. Mifuyu regarda Naruto, avant de lui dire au revoir, repartant en souriant. Ca y'est, elle était désormais une Genin de Konoha, et pourrait défendre son pays au cas où.

Une victoire amère. Voilà comment Naruto résumait la situation. Son aîné jouait avec lui tout le long du combat, et même s'il avait réussi à utiliser, pour la première fois, l'**Hiraishin no Jutsu**, technique renommée de son père, il avait perdu, de but en blanc. Ce fut les poings serrés que le jeune Namikaze quitta le terrain d'entraînement.

* * *

- Jiraya-sensei, que me vaut votre visite après le test avec mes Genin ? demanda Menma.

Dans la forêt du terrain d'entraînement, le blond avait ressenti le chakra de l'ermite des crapauds. Etrangement, l'ermite avait un visage grave et avait fait signe au blond de le suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux étaient arrivés dans le bureau d'Orochimaru. De nombreux Jounin étaient dans la pièce, étonnant Menma. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de Jounin présents. Pourquoi ?

- Merci à tous d'être venus aussi rapidement, remercia Orochimaru.

Sur le bureau de l'Hokage se trouvait une carte déroulée, avec des pions posés sur celle-ci. Menma n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la carte du pays du feu. Etaient-ils en guerre ? L'ex-Jinchûriki n'eut aucun mal à percevoir une expression de surprise et de stress sur les visages de quelques Jounin.

- Nous ne sommes pas en état de guerre, je vous rassure. Du moins pour le moment, raconta le Sannin. Shikaku-san, si vous voulez bien.

Shikaku Nara s'avança, ses yeux transcendant les ninjas l'un après l'autre, les analysant. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le chef du clan Nara pris la parole.

- Je vais partir du début. Hier soir, aux alentours de vingt heures, un assaut a eu lieu au sein de Konoha. Le clan Uchiha est le seul touché, étrangement. Parmi tous leurs membres, aucun n'est en capacité de se battre, étant devenus aveugles. On ne sait pas si c'est temporaire, mais pour le moment, nous partons sur l'hypothèse que c'est définitif.

Orochimaru s'avança à nouveau, faisant signe à Shikaku qu'il prenait la suite des choses en main. Quand le Sannin annonça les morts dans le clan Uchiha, les visages des Jounin avaient palis. Sur les deux cent-trente membres du clan, trente-sept avaient rendus l'âme, cent quatre-vingt-deux n'étaient pas disponible en cas de combat, et un seul n'avait rien subi. Le jeune Sasuke Uchiha, âgé de sept ans. Les poings de Menma se serrèrent de frustration. Apparemment, Sasuke était tout simplement maudit.

- C'est pour cela que je vous préconise d'être très prudent lors de vos missions à l'étranger, ou même dans le pays du feu, expliqua Orochimaru. Si jamais vous êtes confrontés à des adversaires venant d'un autre pays et qu'ils cherchent à vous tuer, n'hésitez pas à envoyer un message à Konoha. Mais surtout, revenez vivants. Konoha n'a pas besoin de cadavres pour se défendre, ordonna Orochimaru.

La réunion rapide fut levée, et les Jounin convoqués devaient faire passer le message aux autres Jounin du village, mais il ne fallait en aucun cas que le bruit concernant la défense du village plus serrée ne parvienne à des oreilles indiscrètes.

* * *

Une jeune femme aux cheveux violets entra dans une pièce richement décoré, qui semblait être un salon. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des tableaux plus beaux les uns que les autres. Un piano ivoire était au milieu de la grande salle, tandis que quelques canapés étaient disposés ici et là. Les talons de la jeune femme claquèrent sur le carrelage blanc, tandis qu'elle s'approcha d'un sofa rouge.

- Alors, mission accomplie ? demanda un homme.

La femme aux cheveux violets s'assit, épuisée par le trajet. Le plus difficile avait été de passer la frontière du pays du feu. Les ninjas avaient visiblement passé le mot rapidement pour bloquer la frontière du mieux possible, ne laissant pas passer tout le monde aisément.

Face à la jeune femme se trouvait Takao. Toujours vêtu de la même armure ninja, mais avec une cape dorée sur laquelle se trouvait l'inscription 和平 (paix). La jeune femme le regarda, avant de soupirer.

- Bien sûr, j'ai réussi ma mission.

- Maintenant que Konoha est affaibli de son clan le plus puissant, il ne manque qu'à assouvir leur vengeance, sourit l'homme au gominé.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer celui qui semblait diriger tout cela. Zenkô, toujours vêtu de son armure ninja et de sa cape, entra dans la pièce, pour s'asseoir sur un des sofas à disposition.

- Alors, Zenkô-san, avez-vous réussi ? demanda Takao.

- Bien sûr.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part, sourit la jeune femme.

- La Tsûchikage veut désormais anéantir Konoha, sourit Zenkô. Désormais, nous allons accélérer le rythme.

- Comment ça ? demanda Takao. Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il.

- Kon et Nobu sont en voyage pour observer les différentes armées des pays ninjas, tandis qu'_il_ est parti pour une mission totalement différente.

- Et nous, que faisons-nous ? demanda Takao, pensif.

- Nous resterons ici, pour nous assurer qu'Iwa agit bel et bien contre Konoha, sourit Zenkô.

* * *

Deux longues semaines avaient passé. Deux longues semaines, et dieu qu'elles avaient été longues pour Menma. Deux semaines à entendre son double de cette dimension se plaindre des missions qu'ils avaient, et rien n'arrivait à le faire taire. Le jeune Namikaze avait une dent contre le grand, et ce dernier ne pourrait rien y faire. En ce moment même, Naruto boudait, devant Orochimaru, le Yondaime Hokage. Il boudait à cause de cette énième mission de rang D qu'il devait se farcir avec ses équipiers, et cela malgré leur niveau supérieur à la moyenne. Orochimaru scruta l'équipe, et réfléchit. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la voix du Yondaime s'éleva.

- C'est d'accord. Pour une mission de rang C.

- Ouais ! s'exclama Naruto.

Tandis que le blond leva les bras en l'air, signe de sa victoire, Orochimaru lança un parchemin en direction de Menma, qui l'attrapa aisément, tandis que son autre main tenait un soda. Orochimaru put constater un mouvement de chakra dans la canette de soda. Une nouvelle technique ou un simple entraînement au contrôle de son nouveau chakra ? Le blond comprit ce que pensait Orochimaru et lui répondit d'un sourire énigmatique. Suite à ça, le Jounin ouvrit l'ordre de mission, avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand, comme deux balles de ping-pong.

- C'est pour rire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Namikaze.

_Ordre de mission : Rang C_

_Demandeur : Gatô – Gatô Compagnie_

_Intitulé de la mission : Protection de marchandises en direction de Kiri No Kuni des criminels de Nami No Kuni._

_Lieu : Nami No Kuni – Frontière Maritime de Kiri no Kuni_

_Notes : Terroristes et brigands présents sur les lieux – Danger modéré – Personne à rencontrer sur place : Tsunami_

Les trois Genin regardèrent leur Sensei avec surprise. Il avait une expression mêlant surprise, colère et réflexion collé sur son visage. Même Orochimaru était surpris de cette réaction. Il savait que Menma y était allé dans sa dimension, mais quelle était la différence ? Avant même de poser la question, le serpent fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Menma.

- On y va. On sera prudent sur la route, Hokage-sama, salua Menma en sortant.

Le blond était secoué. Que se passait-il à Nami No Kuni ? Des terroristes ? Pour lui, tout cela n'était qu'une vaste blague, et si jamais Gatô baignait dans les affaires louches, alors Menma sévirait. Et cette fois-ci, il n'y aura aucun avertissement, foi de Namikaze.

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre !

Comme d'habitude, je vous laisse mettre des commentaires, avec toutes vos remarques, questions, idées, etc. Sinon, pour le prochain chapitre, il devrait sortir avant la fin du mois – à priori. Donc je vous laisse attendre un peu pour avoir la suite :D

A bientôt !


End file.
